Witness Protection
by GoGreen43
Summary: Percy is a FBI agent who is asked to "Babysit" a girl named Annabeth who is in the witness protection program from her ex, Luke. He treats her like a little girl, and she hates him. join them on their adventure of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey PEEPS! I'm BACK! And this story will knock your sox off! Okay, so The Chase fans, the sequel will be out after Just Lost At Sea is done. So, not for awhile. My process does take awhile too, since before I start a story, I make a rough draft and follow along the lines of it. So that doesn't mean that I won't write a suggestion that you put. You voted for me to write Witness Protection! So here it is!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Witness Protection **

_**Dedicated to: writer010 keep on writing cuz! **_

Chapter 1- Welcome to my life.

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, and my life… well… isn't so perfect. All little girl's dreams are to be swept off their feet by a prince charming. Well, my prince isn't so charming.

I met Luke at a local bar. How we hit off? I really don't know. I guess he seemed like a good guy when I meet him… I guess? And basically since then, I have just been putting up with the jerk.

He calls me a skunk, treats me like property, and worst of all? He sees other women. I don't know if he thinks that I am clueless, or if I am totally aware of it. Whatever.

Lately has been the worse though. He has been abusing me. Yesterday was when it turned really bad.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting on my couch reading the Sunday paper when I heard the door slam open and close. Luke's home, I thought. _

"_Hey, Luke!" I called, trying to get on his good side, "How was work?" _

"_How was work? What kind of question is that?" he snapped right back at me. _

"_Ugh… I think that I ask you it every day, darling." The last word lingered on my tongue and tasted like venom. I had to act it, so he wouldn't flip out, I had thought._

"_You little freak! I was fired! How in the devil do you know that?" He yelled getting all up in my grill._

"_I-I didn't sweetheart." I stuttered. He was never this crazed at me. Usually he just took it out on the wall._

_He raised his hand up, and I flinched from the sudden movement. "don't…" I managed to choke out before he slammed his arm into my stomach, sending me flying into the window. Owe._

_He took me to the emergency room, and I had stitches. The lie he made up to get himself out of it was that he found me after I fell from falling down the stairs and out the window. He even made evidence in his scenario. What an idiot._

_Well, more than an idiot. He was the one who took my life away._

_-Flashback Ends-_

I was up all night thinking about what went down. He found a way to blame it on me when we got home to our small apartment in New York City.

He claimed his spot in his chair and took a smoke. I swear, I will die from him doing that. It's really killing me, rather than him. My mom died at child birth, and my dad didn't want me, so he sent me to adoption.

I was sent to a horror home, and everyone smoked… except me. Heck, even an 11 year old smoked. That was one messed up family.

My life ended when I was a small child. I saw my best friend Thalia's mother die from a lung disease, from smoking. So I guess that you can say smoking and I don't get along.

"Can you do that outside?" I asked as politely as I could.

"No. Deal with it, you pathetic loser." He said, as if we were chatting about puppies. What a sicko. Why do I stay with that pig? Oh yeah. He'll kill me if I leave him.

_-Flash Back- _

_Luke had me make dinner for us and make the table, while he took a nap. _

_When we were seated, he looked at me weirdly. "Annabeth, If you ever think about leaving me, I will kill you." He told me, as If we were discussing the paper. Wow what a weird man. _

_-Flashback ends-_

Yeah. My life is a living hell. But hey? What can I do about it?

"Babe, can you do the dishes? I need to go get the door." What? The doorbell didn't ring. But all of the sudden, it rang. Wow. Like I said before, what a weird man.

"Okay Hun." I called out to him, as he was running to get the door.

I was done doing the dishes for the lazy bum, when I overheard them talking. I decided to leave the sink on, so they wouldn't think of me hearing them.

"Ethan, I got the job done. We have them." Luke said to some guy wearing an eye patch.

"Good. We need you to take over the situation. Mr. Kronos doesn't like that Chris has been slacking, so we let him go. You can take over and rule New York, while Kronos rules everything else."

I gasped. Luke was in a mafia… and he worked for Kronos? I remember seeing on the news that Kronos was the leader of the mafia. He created 10 terrorist bombings all over the country. And the FBI wanted to take him out."

Annabeth Chase, what have you gotten yourself into?

**Hope you like it! This is supposed to be really intense, not so much of humor. Much like The Chase…**

**~GoGreen52**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I thank the reviewers! I got more reviews then I had in a long time for just one chapter, so I guess I am proud. *wipes happy tears* Before I start, I know that the last chapter was a little rocky, but my parents made a time limit for me to use my computer. Like I have said before, I am pretty young on this site compared to a lot of you. So don't treat me like an amateur, and also not an idiot who can't write a good story. I've only been getting 7 hrs of sleep for school days, and I just got nine. So I should be good for you guys today. ENJOY!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Witness Protection **

Chapter 2

ANNABETH POV

I was in my room, packing my things. I couldn't handle it anymore. Now I was just putting myself and my family in danger. Luke knew were my parents lived. If he sent someone there to "get the job done," I don't know how I could live with myself.

Minutes before, I did the smart thing. Called the police and ratted them out. I might sound like a tattle tale, but you got to understand my situation. I am practically being held prisoner by a pysocotic idiot I call my boyfriend. Not anymore. My ex.

"What are you doing?" someone said from behind me. I turned to see Luke and his friend Ethan. Crap! If it was just Luke I could take him, but two full grown men? No way possible.

"Packing." I said, trying not to show him any fear. But of course, I did.

Luke walked up to me, took my shoulders and held me in the air. "Why are you packing?" he asked more violently.

"I need to go!" I yelled trying to shake from his grasp.

"Nope. You need to stay here, and be the lover I return home to every day." I looked at him in disgust. I realized that Ethan was on the phone somewhere in the apartment.

"You sick little bastard!" I yelled in his face. All he did was bite my nose. "Get the devil away from me!" I yelled as loud as I could, kicking him in the groin. I bet now he can't have children.

"Y-You little freak! Ethan! Take her out!" Luke yelled very loudly. I think that the neighbors could hear our conversation. Please send a complaint to the police, I thought over and over.

That's when Ethan came in with a gun. And I screamed.

PERCY POV

I'm Percy Jackson, agent of the FBI. I've been out in the field plenty of times. Getting men and women who cause trouble to our nation and put them behind bars. Me and my friends Nico, and Grover work together in a task force that is on the lookout for Kronos.

Personally, I think that Kronos is a lunatic that is in a body of a sewer. So basically, a monster.

"Hey Percy! Come here! We have NYPD on the phone, saying they had a complaint about the Kronos Mafia!" Rachel, an assistant of mine, yelled. I came running to the phone. This could be a good lead.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"This is deputy Gorres, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Agent Jackson misses." I looked at Rachel who was biting her lip. We were all waiting for action.

"We got a report from a young woman this morning saying her boyfriend is involved in the Kronos Mafia. As soon as you say, we'd like to get her out of there."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "When my team gets there, that's when you raid."

"Okay, agent Jackson. See you there."

The NYPD faxed me the address to the apartment. I used to live in the same apartment complex with my mom. But now she lives in a penthouse up the street, with my stepfather Paul.

So, I knew were we needed to go. "Guy's come on! It takes ten minutes! A young women's life is in danger!" I yelled seeing Nico and Grover come barreling out of the room.

"Okay, let's go." I said. And we left the building.

We got to the apartment in 8 minutes, thanks to the whole lights in the inside windshield, since I don't drive a cruiser. Rather, I drive a CR Z Honda Hybrid sports Car. It's blue too, my favorite color.

We ran out of the car to meet Gorres, in front of the building. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Okay, there's a man with a gun and another with a kitchen knife. That woman is being held captive." She told me. Gorres has long, brown hair and green eyes. She looks like she could be on the runway rather than in the task force. But I didn't feel anything towards her.

"I need my men to go in there and get her out. They are trained to do this crap." I said to her. She nodded and called her people out of the building.

"We evacuated the building already, so you won't have to worry about anyone but that girl. She is in a lot of danger. I managed to get on the phone with her boyfriend and he's the one with the knife. His name is Luke, and the other one Ethan. We were unable to get the woman's name."

I looked around for Nico and Grover. They were talking to old man Chiron. I ran to them.

"What's going on here, Chiron?" I asked. Chiron helped me with many other cases. He was like an undercover agent, yet he isn't an agent. Just an old friend.

"Wait. How do you know him?" Grover asked.

"He was my neighbor growing up. And he helped me out with different things. Chiron, do you know that woman?" I asked, looking down at the man in the wheel chair.

"Yes, I do. What a nice lady she is. They live in your old apartment, Percy. Her name's Annabeth, and I heard yelling in their apartment, so I called the police. I was going to call you, but I see that you're already here."

Her name sounds familiar. I may have seen her around in high school? But I would've known if I dated her, or if we hung out. Wait… Annabeth… Chase? She was a very smart girl who still got an A in gym class. "Is it Annabeth Chase?" I asked Chiron.

"Yes, Annabeth Chase. Her boyfriend Luke Castellen. Annabeth has been living a horrible life with him. I hear here cries and painful moans at night. It's rather sad."

That was all I needed to go in there. Annabeth was a nice person to everyone. She didn't deserve this pain from Luke.

"Okay Nico, Grover. We need to suit up and go in there." I told the two people beside me.

"Percy… just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Nico asked. I nodded in response.

"Okay, let's go!" Nico exclaimed as we went running into the building. Annabeth had 5 minutes, if not less, to live. And we were going to get her out.

ANNABETH POV

"THERE'S POLICE OUT THERE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Luke hollered at me. I closed my eyes and tried to contain my cool. If that boy hits me, I swear I will kick his groin so hard he won't be able to have kids. And he will need surgery. That's when I smiled an evil smile.

"I called the police. You're in Kronos mafia." I said very calmly. His eyes just about turned red.

"YOU ARE THE DEVIL!" he yelled at me, throwing me into the wall. I felt something warm on my back. Crap! My stitches came out!

"Let me go Luke!" I yelled, "You're hurting me!" he just smiled. Oh, how much I wanted to kill him right now.

"That's the point sweetheart." He raised his knife, and prepared to stab me. I closed my eyes and awaited my death.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS WERE I CAN SEE THEM!" A dude who looked like a male model yelled, coming in the door.

Luke stabbed my stomach and Ethan shot at the men coming in. There were three, and they looked like professionals at their job. Luke opened the window and escaped into alley. Ethan followed soon after.

"Oh my God!" the male model exclaimed and ran to my side. He had jet black hair, and sea green eyes. The only kind that Percy could ever have.

"P-Percy?" I asked. Blood came out of my mouth like drewl would.

"Yeah." He took his shirt off, revealing washboard abs, and pressed it on my wound. "You won't die Annabeth." He remembers me. We were English partners for a project in 12th grade.

"Just let me go." I said to him. Tears were in his eyes.

"No!" he exclaimed, as my eyes closed, and all my senses disappeared. It went all black.

**Okay! Hope you liked the Chapter! It wasn't my favorite, but I have to say, it was fun to write! Just wait for later when Percy and Annabeth hate each other…**

**~GoGreen52**


	3. Chapter 3

**GoGreen52 here! I'm happy that so many of you like my story! It makes me feel special****! Okay, so a lot of you had questions on the whole 'Percy and Annabeth hate each other?' well, I'm getting to that whole bit in this chappie, so read and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN CHARICTERS! **

Witness Protection

Chapter 3

PERCY POV

Annabeth was taken to the hospital, and I was called to the station, by my boss, Poseidon. I might as well just mention that he is my boss, yet he is my father too. My mom told me before I applied for this job, which is one of the main reasons why I wanted it.

He couldn't see me as a child because if a criminal was keeping taps on him and saw I was his son, I would be an easy target.

"What do you want?" I asked my boss once I got to the pentagon.

"I need you to stay with Annabeth at all times. She is a major witness in this case." He told me. Great, now I'm being downgraded to a babysitter?

"You've got to be kidding! I have to babysit this girl who can't keep out of trouble? Are you insane? Why not have Grover or Nico do it?" I exclaimed, shocked at my father/boss.

"Because, Annabeth seems to be more comfortable around you, and it would be easier that way." He stood up and got the case file from a box on a side table. He handed it to me. "Here, you will be her husband, and she will be known as Annabeth Jackson. You two will go to a house off of long island sound, and will work at a camp as activity directors. I have your marriage certificates, rings, ID's, and just about everything else.

"You will have items that we can track you with. Annabeth will be given owl earrings, and a microchip will be put in her to, same as you. But your watch will have a tracking device also. The reason why we don't just give you the microchip body installment is because they have a tendency to discharge, but it'll probably not happen. That is why we are keeping extra safe with you two.

"I will have you explain all of this to Annabeth on the long car ride to your new house. But Percy, remember, Kronos is a real person In this mafia. If he wants someone killed, they _will _be killed. This is why I put my best on the case. Annabeth is very vital to finding the mafia workers and dealers. And that is why, my son, I need you to do this… Any questions?"

I was shocked at it all. He said I was his best agent? Sweet! But it all was a lot to take in. Kronos wanted Annabeth dead, nomatter how high the stakes are. And I had to protect her.

"I don't have any questions." I replied, showing him I listened to his long rant.

I walked out of his office and headed to the hospital. This was going to be a long night.

ANNABETH POV

I heard voices. "I wonder how long it will be until she wakes up." Someone said.

"Yeah. It just makes me think what Kronos can do to someone that he wants dead when I see her here." A male voice spoke in response.

"Nico, Grover, just let her rest. She has a long road ahead of her." Percy's soothing voice spoke. He was here too. Correction- they were all here.

I decided to open my eyes at this point. I found myself looking at the faded yellow hospital room wall. There was a picture of a duck that was elegantly painted, but that's it.

"Hey, look! Sleeping beauty's awake!" Grover exclaimed, seeing my eyes open. Percy and Nico snapped their eyes to me, obviously tired of waiting.

"Finally! You slept for so long!" Nico yelled into my ear, causing me to wince at the high noise level. Hey, I just woke up!

Percy noticed though. "Nico, give her space. She just woke up!"

"Whatever you say Perce!" he mocked. I let out a giggle, and Nico gave a triumphant smile.

"I got her to laugh first! HA!" Nico yelled at Grover, and then held his hand out, as if asking for money. Unsurprisingly, Grover handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Just shut up." Percy muttered, looking between the two. "We need to tell her."

Slowly, Percy explained the whole situation to me. How he has to protect me as a witness, how we have to pose as a married couple, how we have to work at a camp, etc.

I nodded at some parts, showing my understanding at how serious this Kronos situation is.

"What about Luke? He'll find a way to find me." I said after he finished.

"Luke won't find you. The FBI and NYPD will make sure of that." Percy provided… but when looking hard I could see a hint of doubt in his eyes. I don't need the person watching me to be doubtful.

"Then why do I see doubt?" I asked, curse my ADHD.

"I find it hard to trust people. Nico's father killed his mother… right in front of Nico and I's eyes. So I guess I could say that Nico has that problem too."

By then Nico and Grover had exited the room, so our conversation was private. "My mom left me and my dad to fend for ourselves. You could say that I can't trust people either." This conversation soon became a debate on something stupid.

"Then why were you with Luke?" He asked, digging deep into my eyes.

"You want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you. He told me he'd kill me if I ever left him. That's why he gave me this thing here." I said, pointing to my stab wound.

"Stab shmab. I got a gunshot wound here." He said, pointing to a scar on his shoulder after pulling the sleeve of his blue tee up.

"Yeah? Well why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"Why are you a drama queen? You don't have to be such a child all the time you know?" he was starting to yell now.

"I am not a child!" I yelled back, I really hated his guts right now.

"Yes you are!" He yelled back with just as much fury as I did.

My heart monitor was beeping off the charts. I felt something warm on my skin… blood. "Oh, now I'm bleeding thanks to you! I really think you should leave!"

"Maybe I will!" He yelled back, his eyes focused on my wound.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He slammed the door of my room, leaving a girl who was bleeding on her bed, and furious.

PERCY POV  
I slammed the door to Annabeth's room and stormed off, not bothering to tell Nico or Grover what happened. I just needed to relax.

I drove to my mother's house. Yes that's right. My mother's house. Sally Jackson. She is the best woman in the world… but she has the worst luck. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was what… 7? And she lived with her uncle through her younger years. Her uncle could care less about her, and when he came down with cancer? She quit high school to take care of him.

Her uncle died, and she was left with nothing. No money, no job, and no diploma.

But her life changed for the better. She met my father, had me, my father left sadly, but she ended up getting married to Paul, who was my English teacher in high school. He tutored me because I have dyslexia and ADHD, so that's how they met.

I was happy to call them my mom and step dad. They both helped me out in my lives in a special way… I just can't ever forget about them.

When I feel down, I find myself going to their house for moral support. My mom always knows what to say, and Paul, well… is Paul. The shy, funny, courageous person that I call my step dad can come up with things that my mother and I can't even work together… so he's clever in shorter words.

When I pulled up to my parent's house, I took a deep breath. They didn't deserve the 'cranky Percy' I've been lately.

My mom and step dad's house is a two story house, with three bedrooms. One for my mom's writing study/library, two for their bedroom, and three, for any visitors.

But the best thing about their house is… they have a pool. I always keep a pair of trunks here in case of a situation like this when I don't have one with me, and what I really need is a good swim. Ever since I was born, water naturally relieved me of stress. "With water you were one happy baby." My mom always says.

I walked to the door and rang the doorbell three times. My signature. With me being an agent and all, I want my parents to know when and when not to answer the door. Everyone that they know, they tell them to ring their doorbell three times, in case a criminal comes by for revenge on me.

It's really one of my better ideas, I should say.

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Percy! What are you doing out there! Come on in and say hi to Paul!" she was really happy. My parent's house was homey. The walls were red and orange, colors that made you happy. Their furnishings were old and worn out, but to me, that makes it all the better.

"Hey Paul!" I yelled into the living room from the kitchen. "Watching the game?"

He walked to where my mom and I were. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I just was."

I gave him a smile and a small punch to the shoulder, like a friendly punch you do to old friends.

When my mom asked what was going on with the FBI, I told her. My dad probably keeps her updated on me of course, too. I explained the fight that Annabeth and I had before I left. My mom nodded at me when I finished.

"You need to apologize and tell her that you were wrong. That's what every woman wants to hear. That they're right." My mom was looking a Paul pointedly when she was talking. I smiled.

"But what if I am right." I countered. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Percy, sweetie, she was right." She smirked and started baking cookies. Paul, I just noticed, was looking at us back and forth like a tennis match.

"Paul," I started, "Look at your own face."

I walked up stairs leaving him with that weird look on his face… surprise? Oh, I don't know.

When I had my trunks on I ran and dove into the pool. I could swim all day if I could. But unfortunately I couldn't. America couldn't go without having a problem for one day. Just one day!

It got tiring some days, while the other ones… were quite exhilarating. Exactly why I wanted to be an agent since I was six years old.

I had flash backs from earlier in the day. Why did Annabeth have to be so stubborn? But, I guess Annabeth wouldn't be Annabeth without her stubbornness. She could beat a world record with that glare of hers. It even scared me. And I've seen a lot of scary things in my life.

I could see her point though. Luke betrayed her. He scarred her life and I couldn't do anything about that. She has more problems in her life than I had in mine. I really screwed up. I probably shouldn't have been so hard on the girl… even if she does act childish.

I made my decision, right then and there that I would apologize to Annabeth Chase.

**Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews I got from my readers! And all of those favorite stories? Oh, gods, my email account is crazy! But in a good way **** Lets get it started!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 4

ANNABETH POV

I'm happy to say that I didn't really break down after Percy left. Instead, I explained what happened to Grover and Nico, and then fell asleep. The pain killers took a lot out of me.

_(Dream)_

_I was walking in an alley in the middle of the night. It was a full moon._

_A Street light was flickering on and off, officially bugging me. I mean, seriously. Why would a street light be flickering on and off? Oh yeah… it's a dream. Forgot. Sorry._

_I was walking farther, and I saw a shadow. I tried to go see what it was, but I wasn't in control of my own actions. I tried again, and ended up with the same result._

_All of the sudden, a figure popped out of nowhere, and grabbed me, throwing me into a black Sedan. "Stop!" my avatar said. Yeah I'm calling myself an avatar. Have a problem with that?_

"_Stupid little girl. You will never defeat us!" a man's voice said, right beside me._

_I turned to my attacker; it was the face that I dreaded most of all. Luke. But Luke wasn't himself. He was different somehow, but I can't just put my finger on it… he looked… eviler, and well, actually older._

"_LUKE!" I screamed. He just laughed evilly, and I fell in to the darkness of my dreams._

When I woke up I saw Nico next to me listening to an IPod. The music was loud, so I heard the tune… Linken Park.

I smiled and my eyes closed again, I was listening to the music. Nico got up from his chair and I opened my eyes. He started dancing! Badly, too. He started doing the disco, and he was jumping all around doing the air-guitar.

I held back a giggle, knowing that when I did, it would all stop. All of the sudden, someone walked in.

PERCY POV

I was on the car ride back to the hospital to apologize to Annabeth. I decided to call Grover to see how they were doing in the hospital at night. Alone.

"Hey Grove!" I said once he picked up the phone.

"P-Percy!" He yelled into the phone. The blast of his voice was too loud for my ears to take, so I treated the phone like it was on speaker.

"What's going on there, Grover?" I asked hesitantly. I honestly didn't want to know if it was bad.

"Just drinking pop." He yelled. I laughed. Of course. Without the boss there, they would just fool around.

"Let me guess… You're caffeine high?" I said, laughing. Grover obviously didn't understand the sarcasm.

"Yup!" He popped the 'p' like he does when he's caffeine high. Otherwise, he thinks it's not polite. Wait… I didn't hear Nico in the back ground.

"Where's Nico, Grove?" I asked, hinting that this was serious. If someone snuck past them and to Annabeth, this situation would be a lot worse.

"He's with Annabeth, who now is asleep." He said with trouble. I think that his cheeks were sore.

"Okay. I don't want you having any more caffeine tonight. Got it?"

"Does chocolate count?" he asked. I could tell he was waiting extra quiet. He actually cared about what I said… that's a first!

"No. Chocolate does not count Grover." I said firmly.

"DARNET!" He yelled extra loud.

"I'll be there by morning!" I yelled into the phone before shutting it off. he didn't even have time to reply. Heh.

~next morning~

I walked into the hospital, preparing to see Grover passed out on the floor. And when I walked in… he was. A doctor was looking at him like he was weird, and I walked next to her.

"Was he too much trouble?" I asked, still looking at passed out Grover.

"No. He passed out right when he had his twenty first mountain dew." She said, looking at Grover herself, "By the way… who are you?"

"I'm this thing's friend, Percy Jackson. I'm here for Annabeth Chase." I looked at her now. She looked like she was eco- friendly. Honestly I don't know how I can tell…

She held out a hand. "I'm Juniper Busch." I met her half way and shook it.

"Do you mind taking him to a chair? I have to go see my friend, Annabeth." I asked. She looked at Grover, then at me.

"Not a big problem."

I walked down to Annabeth's room still on the first floor. This hospital has three floors. So you could guess that this place it pretty huge for a hospital.

Before I walked in a looked at the chart on the door. _Patient last checked by: Juniper Busch_

I smiled. Juniper could go for Grover. It does make sense. They both literally radiate ECO-FRIENDLY! I smiled and walked in her room. And what I saw… well shocked me.

Annabeth had wide eyes, staring at Nico, who was now doing the electric air guitar on a chair. I looked at Annabeth and she quickly looked away. Playing that game now, huh?

"Nico. What are you doing?" I asked, and I started laughing when I saw his face of shock that he had when he saw I was there.

"How long have you seen me?" He asked, trying to contain his composure.

"Not nearly as long as Annabeth here." I said, motioning to the woman that acts like a little kid who doesn't get what they want. So, in other words, she is _really _stubborn.

He looked at Annabeth and flushed. "I thought you were still sleeping…" he went off who knows where.

I laughed and sat in the chair that he wasn't standing. Which happened to be by Annabeth's bed. "I guess I should leave you two…" He ran off before either of us could deny anything.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and quickly looked away. I kept my eyes glued to my hands. I really didn't want to have eye contact with her right now. "So…" I started, not really knowing where to take this.

"Yeah…" Annabeth looked a little flustered. I smiled at the effect I had on her. And she knows that I know it.

"I guess I should start with saying sorry. I mean, it was really uncalled for when I got mad at you. I mean… with all the stress I had lately, I wasn't so surprised I snapped." I looked at her eyes now. And I saw something that I wasn't expecting… amusement.

"You think that you can just blame it all on stress while I have everything in the world to be stressed about… you have a perfect little life compared to me." She was smiling now. So stubborn.

"Okay, your right. I have no excuse. It just happened. Get over it, and stop being a little kid. Right now we could be dealing with your life or even death. Suck it up." I stood up. She couldn't treat me like this. I freaking saved her life!

She looked away and said nothing. I saw a stray tear fall down her cheek. But when I saw that, I didn't feel happy, or anything positive for me like that… But what I did feel was guilt.

"Look. Why don't we get you out of here, and get on with this thing, right? I mean, the faster we get out of New York City, the better it is. Let's go." I held out my hand. She took it, and I got her, her cloths and she changed in the women's bathroom.

But after awhile she didn't come out. I ran to find Juniper to help me out. When I found her at the reception desk, I was out of breath. "Annabeth- bathroom –help –won't come out."

"Show me." Juniper grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the bathroom closest to Annabeth's room. Smart lady.

When we got there, Juniper walked in the bathroom, and I knew she would take care of it, Juniper is like that. I mean, she is a doctor here. I walked around the hallway, looking for Grover and Nico. Then I thought _the cafeteria._ Of course. Two full grown men, all the money in the world, they would defiantly be going for food.

I went the cafeteria, and found them both with trays full of food, gobbling down whatever they could get down their throughts. Obviously people are watching. So I decided to do something about it. I walked to the slushy bar, and took two slushies. Then I walked over to their table, sneaking up on them and dumped them on their heads. People around us clapped.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nico yelled at me. I just shrugged.

"You two were taking other's food." I said with no emotion. They looked at me weird and Grover licked his shirt.

He smiled. "Strawberry… Grover likey." Nico and I just looked at him and burst out laughing. What a sight, huh? Three grown men, laughing their heads off, two of the three covered in pink slushy, and one of those two, licking his shirt. What a sight.

ANNABETH POV

I was in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I was ugly.

Scars all over, bruises, and even slash marks still there. This was Luke's entire fault. But in my dream, Luke was being controlled. I knew the real Luke. The one that wasn't abusive.

He even used to make me hot chocolate when I came home from work. Where was _that_ Luke? The one that was actually nice, and caring.

I looked at myself again. I was in a tank and my underwear. Bruises all over, Luke called them his markings. Markings that marked me as his. I heard someone coming in, and it had to be a doctor that someone got, since you needed keys to get in here when it was locked. Percy probably asked.

I couldn't move. Instead I felt tears coming from my eyes, dropping to the floor. Drip, Drip, Drip. Oh, the pain of endless suffering. I wish that I could explain to Percy that I wasn't trying to be stubborn; it was just the person Luke created.

When the doctor saw me, she gasped. "Oh my goodness."

I looked at her, with pain evident in my eyes. She walked to me and gave me a hug. Okay, something I wasn't expecting for a change. "I'm so ugly." I mumbled into her shirt.

She pulled back and gave me a quick look-over. "I think that you are one beautiful woman, who is very independent." She told me, looking me in the eyes, as if she was proving it. Yet she was. I couldn't see any doubt in her eyes.

"You were my doctor before, right?" I asked. It was harder to remember last night. I was basically high on anger and meds.

"Yeah, my name is Juniper. I really don't like being called doctor Busch." She told me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "When I look at you I see someone who had a sad past, yet who is ready for a good future."

I smiled. Luke never had called me beautiful. It now makes me feel like I can do way better than him.

I put on my clothes and walked out that bathroom door, a changed woman. 

**I feel sad, yet a bit happy for Annabeth. She had a hard past, and now she is defiantly ready for a good future. If only she knew what was going to happen… MWAHAHAHAHA! You have to read the rest of the story to find out!**

**~GoGreen52**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! They really just make my day, and inspire me to write more! Okay, today I will have two chaps up on this, maybe even three. Each will be awhile apart, trust me. So if you are a reader waiting for my writing frenzy toady, enjoy!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 5

PERCY POV

Annabeth and I were in the car. She explained to me what happened in the bathroom.

"Annabeth, you can't just degrade yourself for what other people have done to you. You are a beautiful woman, and men have to respect that." I told her. I was gripping the wheel so hard me knuckles turned white. How could someone do that to Annabeth?

"I know Percy. Luke treated me like crap. It's my fault that I didn't break up with him sooner." Tears started to come down her cheeks. Crap, it my fault…

"Don't cry. He threatened you. There's nothing that you can do." I told her, taking her hand. We both stiffened at the movement, but we soon relaxed. Our hands felt like they were meant to be there.

"Thanks Percy." She muttered, turning her head to look out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent to our new house. The key word being OUR.

When we pulled in, I noticed that it was older, a Victorian like house. There was a balcony, and it was a maroon like color. Annabeth got out of the car and smiled. "FBI had really outdone themselves." She said.

"I know." I started to the house, and I didn't bring the bags in at first. I just wanted to see what the theme was.

Annabeth followed close behind. There was a beautiful fireplace in the center of the living room, and a grand portrait of Annabeth and I. Weird much?

There were two chairs set looking at the fireplace, and a table between. Of course my father knew that I preferred to read, then watch TV… but what about Annabeth?

"Are you okay with not having a TV and all? Because I could get one…" Annabeth looked at me like I was insane.

"And ruin this whole Victorian theme? No way. Besides, I like to read a lot more than I like watching TV. When you read, you watch TV in your head, with your pictures. It's way better." Annabeth told me. We walked to the room next to it, the kitchen.

There were modern appliances, while the tables were made out of granite and stayed with the theme. The appliances were a silvery metal, so they fit in well too. I walked around the kitchen, soaking in every detail. There was a backwash behind the counter. It was bricks, again with the theme. Together the kitchen was inviting. It had a red color that made you instantly happy.

Annabeth was looking at the food while I moved on to the dining room. Six chairs, with a nice touch to the theme, and the two end chairs were the grandest of them all. Annabeth and I would sit there.

A candle was placed in the middle of a holder that held 8 small candles. Very grand room. There was a bathroom too, but I decided to go upstairs. The staircase started by the door, winding its way up to the second floor. At the entrance you could see some of the second floor. The stairs looked almost like it was glass. I walked up and saw a hallway leading to five rooms. The closest one to me was the one I went in first.

The room was smaller, and had a twin sized bed, curtains on the window. The room was painted a sea green like my eyes, while the curtains were light blue. This is like a teenage girl's room.

The next room down, I walked in. There was a crib, and a changing table. The curtains were dark blue, while the rest of the room was brown. A baby's room. But we didn't need it… did we?

The next room I walked into was at the end of the hall, with double doors. I walked in and gasped. This was the master bedroom. It was radiant, just like the woman who will be living here with me.

There was a king size four post bed, each post had a curtain. That was all evened out. The main colors were dark red and dark green. The color of the walls was dark green, and the curtains were dark red. I walked further into the room, and saw that there was a double door leading out to a balcony that was furnished with a table and two cushioned seats. Looking out onto the lake near the house.

But there was also a set of stairs heading up. I decided to see what that was all about. When I went up, I instantly remembered seeing a castle like structure on the end of the house. The master must be that structure.

At the top, you were in a circle room, windows all the way around. It was big, about the size of a normal room. There was furnishings in here too, but there was bookcases, and shelves. There was a loveseat looking out and a chair looking out the other way. This place was fantastic.

I looked at the loveseat, and saw an envelope with Annabeth's name on it. But since it was her property, I didn't want to intrude. She would just get even madder at me.

I decided I should check out the other rooms though, but I knew that Annabeth would spend most of her time here.

I walked out of the master and into the room going back towards the stairs, and it also had double doors but these doors were glass. I walked in and saw that this room was meant from me, by my father. I walked around the room, and behind the desk was four tall bookshelves filled with books.

I sat down in the office chair and looked at the desk. There was an envelope on it with my name. I opened it.

_Percy,_

_I hope you like this house so far. Annabeth and you will be going to the camp tomorrow, and will be activity directors. I hope that you two make friends, and try to be as normal as possible. other words don't go around flashing your badge when something doesn't go your way. If you end up really liking the house, I could pull some strings and make it yours._

_~Poseidon_

I smiled and put the note in the drawer. I sat for awhile before I heard a knock on the door. "Percy?" Annabeth's voice called.

"Come in!" I yelled back, straitening up my desk, looking at files that my father put in my desk. They were about people.

Annabeth walked in carrying two coffee mugs. "Did your father get you an envelope?" she asked me. I nodded and took the mug she was holding out to me.

"Thanks, Annabeth." She smiled at me. I pulled out one of the files I saw. "Look at this." She sat on my desk like in The Nanny, me being Mr. Sheffield and Annabeth being Fran. Funny stuff… but it would be okay if we wound up like them…

She looked at the file with me.

_Travis Stoll _

_Married to- Katie Stoll_

_Brother to- Connor Stoll_

_Height- 5'9 _

_Age- 22_

_Hair color- brown_

_Eye color- blue_

And on the end of the sheet was a biography of his life. Annabeth and I shared a look.

_Thalia Grace_

_Married to- _

_Sister to- _

_Height- 5'8_

_Age- 21_

_Hair color- Black_

_Eye color- Blue_

Annabeth looked at some other sheets, and gave some to me when she was finished.

_Percy Jackson_

_Married to- Annabeth Jackson_

_Brother to- Nico Jackson, Grover Jackson_

_Height- 6'1_

_Age- 22_

_Hair color- Black_

_Eye color- Green _

_Annabeth Jackson_

_Married to- Percy Jackson_

_Sister to- _

_Height- 5'8 _

_Age-22_

_Hair color- Blonde_

_Eye Color- Grey_

Grover and Nico were coming too… but I think they're living in a different house. Hopefully. I was calling my father. I can't have two ding-dongs in my house when Annabeth is with me… it's not right.

I pulled out my phone looking at Annabeth. "What are you doing?" she asked me, with a curious glint in her eye.

"I'm calling my father to have a little word with him about a Nico and Grover." I explained. She shook her head.

"Your father told me in the note he gave me that Nico and Grover were NOT staying with us. I guess he knew that it would be uncomfortable for me." I gave her a smirk and went back to reading the files of our co-workers at camp.

That night, Annabeth and I were at the dining table, opposite ends, drinking wine.

"Tomorrow we have to work." Annabeth reminded me. I sighed and put the glass down.

"Grover and Nico are arriving at their houses tonight. So they'll be there as well." I told her. She nodded and took a sip of wine. We were both flustered. And both about the same thing. Sleeping arraignments.

"Look," I said, "We both nervous about our sleep together, so why don't I just sleep on the couch in the castle." She frowned at me.

"Percy, I can't let you do that. You'll hurt your back." She said strictly. I shook my head,

"I've had worse." She looked angry.

"Why do you treat me like a kid?" she asked, outraged.

"I do because I'm stuck babysitting you!" I shouted at her. She closed her eyes, and tears came out. She ran up the stairs and I heard the doors slam shut. No couch I guess.

I walked to the living room, kicked off my slippers and went to sleep. I was in for **the** ride of the devil tomorrow, I thought.

**Hope you guys liked my chappie! Stay tuned for the next chapter in my writing frenzy!**

**~GoGreen52**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter for the writing frenzy today! Maybe next week I'll write four… and do homework on Friday not Sunday… Oh well, let's get started! **

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 6

ANNABETH POV

I woke up in bed, feeling like a mess. Oh, that's right. That jerk downstairs made me cry. Wait… were did he sleep? Now I feel like an airhead. I changed into Jeans and a camp shirt Poseidon gave us from the drawer.

It read _camp half blood_… what a different name for a camp. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen, only to find a shirtless Percy making scrambled eggs and toast. "Hey." I said, getting his attention.

He turned around giving me a view of his wash-board abs. "Hey, look… I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm actually happy that I get to be the one to protect you. Just… yesterday was a hard day for me, so… friends?" He stuck out his hand.

I met him half way and we smiled. I blushed when our eyes met. _Oh Percy, if only we could be more than friends… _I shook my head from the thought. We were doing this on strict business. I mean, if we don't protect ourselves and stay under the radar, we could be killed.

I grabbed a plate and helped him dish up. It's amazing how fast we can switch moods of each other. I mean, we are complete opposites. Opposites attract… right?

"Percy? When do we have to go?" I asked. He looked at his watch and shrugged.

"We have to be there at nine and its eight right now, so I guess when we finish breakfast?" Percy asked me.

"When we finish breakfast." I concluded.

We ate the rest of the delicious breakfast in peaceful quietness and put the dishes in the sink. "Go get your shirt on, and we'll go." I told him as he raced up the stairs to the master. I grabbed the car keys and stood by the door.

"Back!" he exclaimed when he came back down the stairs. He was wearing the tee shirt too, and I showed him the keys.

"I drive." His face turned to a pout and I pushed him to the car.

"Hey! Percy! Annabeth!" I looked at who was yelling and Percy was leaning on me so we fell.

"Oomph!" Percy grunted when he hit the groaned. I just moaned in pain. He landed on my arm… I think I heard a crack. "Annabeth? Sweet heart, are you okay?" he was just acting for any onlookers. He would never call me sweat heart. I just closed my eyes and tried to make the pain pass.

"NICO! GROVER!" he yelled, and two people came running over. Oh no.

"Owe." I said. I heard Percy sigh in what I think was relief.

"Good, you're not unconscious. I thought we had to take another trip to the hospital." Percy said, and grabbed my bad arm. I screamed, arching my back.

"Don't touch me there." I said with my teeth clenched. Percy looked in pain too. I softened up. "Why do you look like you're in pain?" I asked.

"Because you are." He said, and Grover and Nico chuckled. I shook my head at Nico and Grover.

"You don't have to be in pain when I am. It's not right." I mumbled, looking at his soft, plump lips. Man, how much I wanted to kiss those.

"It's my job to Annabeth. And even if it weren't, I'm pretty sure I would be anyway." I was touched.

"Can we go now?" Nico asked impatiently. Grover nudged him with his elbow.

"Shut up you idiot, they were having a moment." Grover scolded him. He turned to us, "Excuse us." He dragged Nico to his car and took off to camp. We laughed.

"Lets go, love." Percy said giving me a wink.

"Yes, let's go, sweet." Percy helped me up with my other arm and he tied it with athletic tape. We got in the car and went to camp half blood.

In the car Percy and I went over sleeping plans. We would sleep together in the same bed… and if I didn't want to or if he backed out, Percy would sleep in the teenager room.

When we got to camp, I noticed that it was rather fun. I saw a canoe lake (that Percy was ecstatic about), A dining pavilion, a beach (Again, Percy was ecstatic) and twelve cabins. Each was based on a Greek God or Goddess. The person who runs the camp apparently is Greek too. Percy said that his father knows him.

We entered the camp and walked to the Big house. And you'll never guess who I saw there. "Chiron?" Percy and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other like, "How do you know him?"

"Hello Percy and Annabeth. Welcome to camp half blood." Chiron said. We looked around and saw kids running around playing basketball, volleyball, you name it.

"You work here?" Percy asked. I smacked the back of his head.

"Of course he works here, seaweed brain! Why else would he be here?" I exclaimed, throwing an apologizing look at my old neighbor.

"Seaweed brain?" Percy asked, giving me a smirk. I blushed.

"Yeah. You spend so much time under water; you have seaweed in your head instead of a brain." I told him crossing my arms.

He held up his arms in defeat. "Whatever you say, wise girl." He taunted.

I shook my head at him and turned to Chiron. "What's the verdict?" I asked.

"Well, each camper gets 'claimed' by a god or goddess. To claim them, we send a cabin counselor to act as that god or goddess, and announce them to the rest of the camp. This camp goes on year-round, and I work as the main Activity's director. You two will be cabin counselors. Annabeth the Athena cabin and Percy… the Poseidon cabin." We nodded.

"Nico's the Hades counselor, and Grover is the satyr protector person." Percy told me a when we left the Big house.

"How do you know?" I asked. How did he know?

"They texted me." Oh, that explains it. He walked me to the Athena cabin and kissed my cheek. I knew that it could be a friend gesture or much more. It was the perfect attraction.

I smiled and walked into the cabin. Honestly, I wasn't surprised to see that the kids pushed the bunks over to the side and used the rest of the space for blue prints to more cabins, and books. My kind of people.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Jackson, and I'm your new camp counselor." I said. Each of them looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Malcolm, the other consoler in this cabin." A tall dude said, standing up. I smiled and shook the hand he held out. I was going to like it here.

PERCY POV

I kissed Annabeth's cheek when she departed to the Athena cabin, and my lips felt like they were on fire, but a good kind of fire. She smiled at me and I walked to the Poseidon cabin in a daze. I can't fall for her, yet I can't not fall for her at the same time.

I looked at the cabin before I walked in. it looked like a large piece of underwater rock. I instantly loved it. When I walked in, I saw a boy and a girl. Both young, like 9 years old.

"My name's Adela." The girl said. She had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Mine's Aaron." The boy said. He had brown hair and emerald eyes. They both have the athlete look, and they both have the same face, nose, and eye shape. These two were twins.

"Well, my name's Percy Jackson, and I get to teach you what children of Poseidon really do." I told them. I looked around the room and saw a trident. I picked it up and put it on Aaron's shoulder. "I name you Aaron…"

"Wite."

"Prince of the sea." I said with the help of Aaron. I put the trident on Adela's shoulder. "I name you Adela Wite, Princess of the sea." She smiled and hugged me.

I told them our schedule for the day, and we went to the canoe lake to get some Poseidon kid time in. We had a canoe race, swimming race, and we relaxed in the water. We all prefer to be in the water though, too. It feels at peace here. And I like it.

**Thanks for reading the chappie, and I hope you Peeps like it! **

**~GoGreen52**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey PEEPS! This is another chappie for Witness Protection! Thank you reviewers! Lately I've been sick, so I've not been able to type… so sorry for the wait! I'm so proud of myself because I learned how to sew on a sewing machine! I named mine Betsy… Everyone in my class had to name their machine, and don't say it… I know I have a wako teacher.**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 7

PERCY POV

Annabeth and I meet up at the lake before lunch. "Hey." I said when she sat down next to me.

She looked into my eyes. Grey and Green. A good match. "Hey." We sat in silence, and I could feel some tension between us. We had a rocky relationship, and I was supposed to be her protector, in some ways more than others.

I looked away, breaking the contact. We are only supposed to be friends. "Sorry." I said, and I felt a blush coming on. How does she make me blush?

"It's okay. It's the past." She said, sitting up more.

"Good. Now, my father thinks that our relationship shouldn't happen, so I don't want to get in the mess." I told her in a shaky voice.

"Percy, if you don't want to, it's fine with me. I really don't want to get caught up with your dad either." Annabeth said. I smiled and nodded.

We looked at the lake, imagining what things we would undertake in the future. "PERCY! ANNABETH!" Someone yelled in the trees.

I looked towards the woods, and saw a crazed Nico running towards us. "What do you want?" I asked, way calmer then psycho boy over there.

"GROVER IS CHASING ME! HIDE!" He yelled. I heard a ringing in my ear, from the kid yelling so loud.

"Nico. I am right next to you. You do not need to scream." I said, taking his shoulders in my hands.

"BUT-"I cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at his face. I heard a giggle who I assume to be Annabeth.

"Dude. I'm right here. You don't need to yell." Nico said calmly. I could feel my face getting red in anger.

"You better run Nico." Annabeth laughed. Nico looked at her, then at me. He took off running.

"Annabeth." I said through my teeth.

"Yes Percy?"

"Dig a hole for me." With that, I took off running after Nico.

After I killed Nico, we were all at the dining pavilion. "Campers! Take your seats!" Chiron yelled, and all of the kids ran like little mice to their seats. "We have four new councilors!"

On cue, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and I stood up, and received applause from the campers. I smiled when I saw the large smile on Annabeth's face.

We sat down after a couple seconds. I looked back at Chiron, who was by me. "Percy, I need to talk to you." I excused myself from the table of people I don't even know, and followed Chiron to a good kilometer from the pavilion.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked, itching to know what is so important.

"I found out that Luke has been looking for Annabeth." I instantly wanted Annabeth in my arms. Her life was in danger.

"Has the FBI been looking for him?" I asked, looking into his old brown eyes.

"They have, but they have failed to find him." Chiron looked down, "I am deeply sorry Percy. I know that the girl is important to you." I looked at him with defeat.

"If she dies… I don't know what I will do with myself." My voice cracked at the word 'die'. Annabeth cannot die. Not as long as I'm alive.

Chiron wheeled to my side and patted my shoulder. "I know you will do what is best, Perseus." When he said my full name, it didn't make me feel discussed. It rather made me feel safe, and that I could do what is best.

"Thank you Chiron. We probably should be heading back to the pavilion." I gathered myself up, and walked to the pavilion. I wonder what Annabeth will think of this?

ANNABETH POV

Percy left with Chiron, leaving a confused me. Why did Chiron need to talk to him?

"Hi, my name is Thalia Grace." A girl dressed in black said. She had electric blue eyes and black hair with blue highlights. I think Nico would like this kind of girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth Jackson. That idiot who went with Chiron just now is my husband, Percy Jackson." I said sweetly. Thalia smiled.

"Okay, since no one else is introducing themselves, I must do that for the poor people here," Thalia started, pointing to a buff girl and a buff guy, "These people are Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez."

I nodded, and she pointed to an African American guy who was buff, and a girl who practically hung onto his arm. The girl could've been a model she was so pretty. "These two are Charles and Selina Beckendorf." I smiled at them and they did back. Thalia pointed to a chubby dude dressed in purple. "This is Pollex." I nodded at him and he lifted his head.

We talked about camp activity funds and fundraisers that we could do to get more money. Percy walked in as if he'd been here the whole time, and sat next to me. I introduced him to the counselors and he got right into the conversation with us.

I could see Nico giving googley eyes to Thalia, and Thalia gave them back. I whispered to Percy, "Looks like Nico's gonna get a date." Percy gave me a questioning look, and I nodded my head towards the goofy lovers.

"Huh. Looks like he is." Percy smiled, and he took my hand. Probably for show for the other counselors. We needed to act more couple like. I mean, we are playing a married couple.

When to horn was blown to represent the campers bed time, and the counselors time to go, we all said our good byes and left for home.

"Percy, what did Chiron say when he asked to go with him?" I asked.

He gave me a 'do I have to tell you?' look, and I raised my eyebrow. He sighed and said, "He really didn't give me the best news…"

"And?"

"He said that Luke was still looking for you, and was getting close." It all came out of his mouth in a blur, and I started to hyperventilate.

"Annabeth, you need to calm down. I will not let_ anything_ come in reaching distance of you. Scouts promise."

I felt like I had my insides flipped out, but I still believed him. "You do realize that you have to be a actual scout to do that, right?" I said with a cocked eyebrow. Percy's face turned beat red.

"I was voted best scout, 2 years running." He blushed. I laughed at him and he let out a goofy smile. "We're even, right?" I smiled and nodded my head. Together, I knew that we could take on anything.

**Thanks for reading! Okay, today I will write like crazy, and get a lot of chappies up. The reason why I do writing frenzies is because I want to get you ready for my sequel of THE CHASE, which is coming out on Christmas!**

**~GoGreen52**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back again, for the next chappie in my writing FRENZY! Okay, so I really like the story and THE CHASE SEQUEL will be up on Christmas. I hope that you guys are excited… CUZ I KNOW I AM!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 8

PERCY POV

I woke up early to make breakfast and get Annabeth and I's camp gear ready. For camp, we are bringing swimsuits, extra clothes, notebooks, pencils, a first aid kit, and many more things. I walked to the kitchen and turned on a little flat screen TV that we installed to watch the news.

"_Terrorist attacks have been struck on New York more frequently mow days."_ The news broadcaster said, _"The townspeople have been staying indoors, only walking to get somewhere they HAVE to go." _

I sighed and turned it off. Kronos's men were not happy about Annabeth knowing things. And when they aren't happy… havoc happens.

I took out pancake mix and worked my magic. I decided to take out my iPod, and I listened to one of my favorite songs. Hero by Nickleback. Some reason, it just makes me think that I can do anything. And I defiantly needed that now.

"_And they say a hero can save us, _

_I'm not going to stand here and wait"_

I wasn't going to wait for the FBI to get on with the mumbo jumbo, and catch Luke. But I knew I had to. For Annabeth.

Annabeth came in the kitchen then, stumbling to the fridge and took out juice. "Sleeping Beauty awakes!" I joked. Annabeth looked at me and smiled.

"Percy, I've been thinking… why don't we invite the councilors over? I mean, it will seem like we _are _a couple if we have parties." She suggested. I flipped a pancake.

"Sure." I said, and Annabeth hugged me.

"Great! I'll send out invitations today at camp!" Annabeth speed walked off to our room, doing who knows what.

I walked to the cabinet, and pulled out two plates. I put the finished pancakes on them, and got butter and syrup. I took a knife and fork from a different storage unit, and sat down, preparing myself to eat my creation.

All of the sudden, Annabeth came running in, yelling my name, and I accidentally flung the plate in the air, and my creation fell on my head. "Whoops." Annabeth's faint voice spoke behind me.

I turned around and saw Annabeth. She was dressed for camp, and she held a stack of papers in her hand. "Annabeth!" I mumbled through my teeth. Her eyes widened, and she put the papers down and took off toward the stairs. I followed.

I chased her in and out of rooms, and I figured something out. Annabeth was quick. Man, my life sucks. I finally caught her in the living room, and I grabbed her waist from behind, spinning her around.

Annabeth was squealing. Annabeth? Squealing? Doesn't match up.

I sat her down and looked at her. Her hair was windblown from running, and she was breathing heavily. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her in for a kiss.

ANNABETH POV

Percy kissed me. And the thing that surprised me was… I was kissing him back. I wrapped my fingers in his gooey syrupy hair, and he put his hands on my waist. I felt his wedding band on my hip and I felt quaint.

He pulled away and looked down. I instantly missed his arms around me. I needed him there.

"S-Sorry… I-l'll go now…" Percy stutterd then tried to run off. I grabbed his hand, and held it.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I felt something in that kiss… and well, if you did too, I think we need to do something about it." I said the last part quietly.

Percy looked at me through the syrup seeping down his face. "I felt something too." He said, smiling. I smiled a very goofy smile… for a woman.

I hugged him, and I told him to get a shower. He did need it. Percy agreed, and went to take a shower.

After he left I did a happy dance. Percy and I am a thing! Well… maybe. I became nervous, and chewed my nails. I used to do it when I was younger, and it was a bad habit that I had... oh, will you just hurry up with that shower!

Percy came down the stairs looking like a knight in shining armor. He had his blue button down shirt on, and skinny jeans, but not too skinny, just the kind that hug your skin, but at the ankles don't, well, it's a lot like Justin Beiber. Okay?

But Percy is way hotter than Justin Beiber. Just saying.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said, and took my hand, leading me to the couch.

We sat down, and Percy put a arm around my shoulders. I smiled and leaned against him. I was content on staying there for awhile.

"Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes. I will… But what about your father?"

PERCY POV 

"Yes I will, but what about your father?" that question made my smile turn upside down. What about my father?

"I honestly don't know." I admitted. I felt Annabeth stiffen in my arms.

"Well… let's not let him figure out." Annabeth said, snuggling into my arms.

"Yeah. Let's not." I said. I kept Annabeth close to me until the alarm went off meaning we had to go to work. Great. More work.

Annabeth stood up and grabbed the invitations while I grabbed our bags. "Let's go." I said, taking Annabeth's hand in mine, and lead her out the door.

When we got to camp, I recognized the cars that belonged to Grover and Nico. They were here already. Great. I'm being really sarcastic today…

Annabeth and I kissed, and separated to our cabins that we are assigned to. I walked in, not bothering to knock. Hey, this was my cabin too, right?

"Adela! Aaron!" I yelled, walking in. I heard groans from the beds. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. The two shot up at the same time, and it was hilarious.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Adela yelled. Aaron and I looked at her in shock. Apparently someone was cranky.

"You need to get up, take a shower, and whatever. Breakfast is being served in ten minutes." I explained. The twins took off to the showers.

I used to time and read some books on underwater sea creatures. Did you know that sea horses can be .6 to 14 inches long? I did not know that.

**Thanks for reading this Chappie! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! This charade ends at midnight tonight, so stay tuned!**

**~GoGreen52**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this will be the last chapter of my WrItInG FrEnZy! But, next week will be even BIGGER and BETTER! So stay tuned for more of my stories! On reviews I have people telling me I am an awesome writer. *wipes tears* I am SOO HAPPY! So thank you for those reviewers! Cause you keep me writing! **

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 9

PERCY POV

Annabeth and I were meeting up at the dining pavilion when it was lunch time for the campers. "Hey Percy! Thalia, Nico, Grover, Travis, Katie, Connor, Selena, Beckendorf, Chris, and Clarisse will be coming over!" Annabeth exclaimed when she sat down next to me. Adela and Aaron looked at her weird.

"Hi… you heard me talking about the twins right?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded. I made a gesture to them and she blushed.

"I'm Annabeth Jackson. It's nice to meet you two." Annabeth said motherly. I smiled. Annabeth would make a great mother one day… whoa, who said anything about kids? I mentally slapped myself.

"My name's Adela, and this dweeb next to me is Aaron." Adela said. Aaron looked like he was coming out of a trance.

"Wha?" he asked sitting up.

"Nothing." Adela said too quickly. I laughed, making Aaron blush. Annabeth hit the back of my head.

"Owe! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Annabeth has no right to hit me. I mean, if it weren't for me, she'd be dead!

"Being a seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled, and the twins high-fived her. I felt left out.

"Now I feel left out…" I put on my best puppy dog face and looked at Annabeth straight in the eye.

She hit the back of my head again. "OWE! What was that for?" I asked, astonished at her behavior.

"For being an idiot. And this," she leaned down and kissed me, "Is for being cute." I smiled a goofy grin, causing the table to laugh at me.

"What's so funny?" Nico, Thalia, and Grover asked walking to our table.

"Oh, you know the works. Percy being a seaweed brain." Annabeth said ever-so casually.

They nodded and invited themselves to sit at _my_ table. How dare they? "Yeah, Yeah, you can sit with us." I mumbled, pouting. Thalia noticed.

"Seaweed brain, I don't have to ask. Let's just say that I'm too cool to do that." Thalia said proudly. Annabeth, Grover, and Nico laughed. Let's just say that Nico laughed the loudest.

Oh, what a knee slapper. Not.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" I asked, my head rose looking at the sky.

"Because it's fun." Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time. They both laughed, and of course Nico joined in. Love struck kid.

I sat through the torture we call lunch until Chiron sounded the horn. The councilors went their separate ways, and I was stuck with the twins. Oh man.

"So… what do you two want to do?" I asked as we were heading back to our cabin.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" they both yelled, pulling out a bucket full of water balloons, hidden in a bush by our cabin.

"When did you make these?" I asked, nervous. If they teamed up on me…

"Last night." Adela said like It was nothing at all.

"And why did you make water balloons?" I asked.

"REVENGE!" They yelled, and started to throw them at me. I ducked and yelled in 'terror' the twins just laughed. Nice to know they "cared" about my well being.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I yelled, and got some of the water balloons, throwing them. It was rather fun. Kids started coming out of cabins to see what was happening. All of them had longing looks on their faces.

But there was one face that made me stop.

There was a little boy who was sitting on the Demeter cabin steps while the other boys were laughing at him. I walked over to see what was happening.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Daren." He said in a small voice. This kid couldn't have been more old than 5.

"Well Daren, I was thinking… how would you like to be in a water balloon fight with me?" I asked. His face instantly lit up.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed standing up. I gave him a high five and lead him to the war zone… but I did explain the rules to Adela and Aaron though, first. Daren couldn't get hit too hard.

ANNABETH POV

I was explaining the Ifle tower blue print, when I looked outside, and saw a kid being picked on at the Demeter cabin. I was about to walk over there, but I was beat to it. By Percy, amazingly.

I watched Percy as he talked to the kid, and his face lit up when Percy asked him something. They walked to Percy's cabin but not before Percy gave him a high-five.

Aaron and Adela were having a mini water balloon fight, and were constantly filling up more. Oh, so that's what made the kid so happy. I smiled as I saw Percy include the kid like some caring person would. One day, he would make a great father.

Woah… were did father come from? I mean, I won't be having kids any time soon. Unless… no! Percy and I will not throw our relationship in the trash! Will we?

PERCY POV

Daren and the twins got along great. Soon, most of the campers and councilors joined. Including Annabeth.

We all had a blast and we were all soaked when we ran out of water balloons. But everyone was sad too. "I'LL BUY MORE FOR NEXT FRIDAY!" I yelled, and everyone cheered. This was a new camp tradition. Huh, I could get used to this.

Apparently every Friday night, the camp has a traditional campfire. Everyone would sit around the fire, and well, tell stories and have fun. Today was the Poseidon cabin turn to tell the story.

Aaron, Adela and I were working to come up with a story that would be both scary and funny.

But at the end, we decided to improvise, and time each a minute for a part. This was going to be fun.

At the campfire, Annabeth had her cabin sit by mine so we could sit by each other. Honestly, I had no problem with the adjustment.

"Poseidon cabin! Step forward!" Chiron yelled over the camper's constant chatter.

We took our stage seats, and told a story. Adela would go first. Then me, then Aaron.

"Okay, I don't care if you listen or not, but… enjoy!" Adela said, making everyone quiet. "It was a dark, spooky night and it was a full moon. Not just any full moon, the clash of the vampires! Vladimire Tod and The Cullen's!" some boys closed their eyes, going to sleep. And the girls and some guys listened intently.

"Bella and Edward were talking with Vlad. "I wonder if Carlisle would care if we feed on humans." Bella wondered. Edward laughed and sighed, thinking Bella was foolish.

"But Vlad had enough, "I am done here!" he stormed off-"

"BEEP!" the timer went off, telling us that it was my turn.

I started, "Vlad ran off, and Bella and Edward went into a castle that appeared out of nowhere. It was Dracula's castle!"

"OMZ!" A girl shouted, causing people to laugh.

"Anyway, Dracula saw Bella and Edward, and they talked. All of the sudden, they started doing the disco!"

"Oh no! DISCO!" One boy screamed like a little girl then dove under his chair.

"Okay?" I asked feeling the tension.

"BEEP!" my minute was up.

Aaron started. "RAINBOW MONKEYS CAME TO THE CASTLE AND CARRIED THEM OFF TO LALA LAND! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" he yelled like a TV show person, then stood up and took a bow. Adela and I followed. Everybody clapped and whooped.

Yes, this was one crazy night.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**~GoGreen52**


	10. contest! sneak preveiw to sequel!

**OMZ! IT'S THE SEQUEL OF THE CHASE! EEEP! OKAY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT A SNEAK PEEK TO THE SEQUEL OF THE CHASE!**

~GoGreen52

~SNEAK PEAK~

The winner of the title name contest is… *DRUM ROLL*… A Titan's Challenge!

Summary-

Thalia and Nico have been living life great at camp half blood. They've been a couple ever since Eboney kept them captive in the Applachians. But now, after a distress call of a camper, Themis is rising. Themis, greek titan goddess of court and order wants revenge. But here's the catch- Themis can turn anyone against you… even your own parent? In the sequel, our favorite characters will face evil like they have never before. And this time, there will be a price to pay. Join me, in the journey to fight Themis and save our world once again.

**How do you like? Good? Bad? Middle? Go ahead and give me ideas, or just flat out tell me. **

**But I have more things to give you… CHARACTER REPORTS! **

**Character report- a description of a character**

THEMIS

Greek Titan Goddess of Court and Order. Sister to Kronos and Thea. (My villans so far) Themis is powerfull, can make friends enemies. Exactly NOT what our favorite characters need.

**Okay, I described alittle of the villan, so now it is your turn to help ME! I need a new OC for my story! Make one up and I just maybe include it in my story!**

**~GoGreen52**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! GoGreen52 is back! I was wondering… why did ONLY T****WO PEOPLE give me an OC? I'd like to have choices. I have three OC spots to fill, and I only have two. So give me ideas PLEASE!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 10

PERCY POV

The next day, Annabeth and I were setting up our house for the guests. "Percy, roses or day lilies? Annabeth asked holding up two kinds of flowers. I really had no idea.

"Uh… I'm not sure honey." I said in a questioning voice. She smiled and shook her head in laughter.

"I'm going with the lilies." Annabeth said, placing some flowers in a vase. I really don't do flowers.

I walked to the kitchen and began cooking. Hey, can a man cook? I pulled out a recipe for spinach and artichoke dip to go with the tortilla chips Annabeth was baking. Together, they were pretty good.

I was pulling out the veggies when I heard a crash and Annabeth's scream. I pulled out my gun that I keep around my ankle and ran to the living room.

"Stupid-" She yelled but she was cut off. I ran into the room, and prepared to shoot. But instead at the sight… I had to laugh.

Annabeth was standing with wide eyes looking at a spider. At her feet, I saw a broken vase, and lilies scattered on the floor. "Scared of spiders?" I asked.

Annabeth turned to look at me, red in the face. "Yes. I am scared of spiders." She said through clenched teeth. I looked in her eyes and saw tears.

"Annabeth, you aren't the only one. I'm scared of snakes, so that makes it even." She walked to me and buried her head in my chest. I felt a jolt of pain go through me. It hurt to see her cry.

I took her in my arms and carried her to our room. I put her in the bed, and when she tried to protest, I shushed her. "Take a rest, I'll get everything cleaned up." She nodded and closed her eyes. Poor thing.

I walked back down the stairs, and looked at the living room floor. Glass was everywhere. I went to the kitchen to grab gloves, so I could pick the larger pieces up. I heard the telephone ring.

"Hello, Jackson residence." I said, sounding a bit casual.

"Percy? This is your father." I checked around to see if anyone could hear me.

"Dad? Chiron told me that they didn't find Luke yet." I said, getting right down to the point.

"Yes, I'm afraid he's right. I want you to keep in check that Annabeth is always safe. I'm sending an agent to put in security cameras. She has a disguise for a nurse, and I would like you to say that Annabeth fell sick. Our agent is coming tomorrow."

I thought for a second. That could work. "Okay, thanks for the heads up." I said, looking out the window into the back yard. I caught a squirrel running up a large oak tree.

"Good luck Perseus." Then he hung up. I closed my eyes and did the same as well. Annabeth's life is in danger more than ever. And I'm her boyfriend.

I went to the living room, and finished picking up. Annabeth would be proud of me later. I knew it. I mean, how many men in her life would do this for her? I'm pretty sure Luke or Ethan wouldn't.

When I finished I looked at the outcome and smiled. This was a piece of cake… speaking of cake… THE DIP! All of a sudden the fire alarm went off, making me run to the kitchen.

I was lucky enough that Annabeth did not wake at the alarm. She was in a very deep sleep. And I hope that it would stay like that until I'm done cleaning the kitchen up.

Let's just say that the dip exploded. Spinach and artichoke was all over the walls and it was hard to imagine that we were going to have guests over in two hours. I mean, it really sucked.

I called up Grover and Nico to see if they could help.

"Hey, yeah, Nico?" I asked. He was blabbering on about how hot Thalia was.

"What?"

"Um… the dip exploded, and-"

"BEEP!" he hung up on me! I would kill him when I got the chance which would be at the party… too many witnesses.

I tried calling Grover. "Grover?" I asked.

"What's up Percy?" He asked, obviously trying to be gangster.

"Grover. You are not a gangster." I said to him, like I was talking to a three year old.

"BEEP!" He hung up on me too. What babies. I guess I have to clean it up myself.

I sighed, and looked for a mop. Might as well literally mop it off the walls, right? I finally found the mop in a closet by the front door. I got it wet in the sink and got to work. I was bored, so I pulled out my iPod. I played the classic, "We will rock you", by Queen.

_We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you! _

_Body you're a young man, hard man _

_Shoutn' in the street gonna take on the world one day_

_You got blood on yo' face big disgrace_

_Kickin' yo' can all over the place _

I was moving the mop to the beat, and all of the sudden I heard a giggle from behind me. There was awake Annabeth with an iPod docking system. "Care to share?" she asked, and we set it up, and played music while we were mopping exploded dip off the walls.

And this is why I call Annabeth my girlfriend. She didn't complain on bit.

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to go open it. But Annabeth beat me to it. "Thalia!" she exclaimed, hugging the girl at the door, who, as Annabeth said, was Thalia.

"Hey Thals." I said, and she ran to hug me.

"Hey Seaweed Brian." Annabeth chuckled and showed Thalia around to house. Watching her eyes when we showed her different rooms was kind of funny. Like for instance, when we showed her our master bedroom, her eyes practically came out of their sockets.

I heard the doorbell ring again, and I told the girls I'll get it this time. I opened to door to see Nico and Grover. "Did you get that kitchen cleaned up?" Nico asked and Grover gave him a confused look. Oh right, Grover and I's conversation never got there.

"Yeah, Annabeth and I had a little… fun." I said, winking. Nico gave me the knuckle while Grover still gave us confused looks.

"What happened?" he asked. I explained to them that I got carried away In the living room, forgetting about the dip, and the time that I remembered about it… the dip exploded.

The two nodded amongst themselves like this happened to them before. "Wait… did this happen to you two before?" I asked, giving them a knowing look. Grover blushed and nodded. Nico just bit his lip and nodded.

"How many times?" I asked them both. It must've happened more than once.

"Three times." Nico said proudly.

"Ugh… thirteen." Grover said timidly. Nico and I looked at him in shock.

"THIRTEEN?" We yelled, causing Grover to shrink at our vocal level. He just nodded.

Nico and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. "That is not funny!" Grover exclaimed.

Nico and I shook our heads. "No, it actually is!" I said, laughing. Nico collapsed on the floor belly laughing and soon I did too. Grover just looked down at us, let out a "Hmph," and walked away.

"Drama queen." Nico said with no laughs or strains. We looked at each other again, and fell into a whole new fit of laughter… again.

**Thanks for those of you who put me as a favorite author or this as a favorite story! **

**~GoGreen52**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Peeps! Okay, the contest is still going on, so it's never too late! Next, I have to announce something… Witness Protection is a fun story to do, but it will NOT have a sequel. It's one of those stories where when you end, you can imagine were those characters are going in the future… much like the PJO series. I decided to do another story after this, so here are your options!**

**Choice 1- 2012 ~Mayan gods are rising again. 2012 is just the beginning. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover have to team up to stop the evil Mayan gods from rising again, and starting a war with their parents. Join them on the journey to make peace with the lost Mayan gods.**

**Choice 2- Homecoming~ Percy Jackson, a famous singer is returning home to New York. His mother suggests that he leads a normal life. One day when he goes to a book store, the owner of the store, Annabeth, talks to him about normal stuff. Percy figures out that life is more than signing autographs and getting Grammies. But will he actually find love?**

**Choice 3-Bonded by Sea~Percy and Bella are brother and sister. But they are also half bloods. Chiron sends them on a mission to make peace with vampires living in Forks, Washington. But what happens when Bella falls for one of these Blood suckers?**

Witness Protection

Chapter 11

PERCY POV

The party came and went. Everyone enjoyed it, and everyone actually wanted to do this again. Annabeth and I shared a look when they planned it for next month. I'm sure by then our cover would be blown. I mean, Luke will be Luke. The FBI will be the FBI.

Annabeth and I were sitting in our kitchen with Nico and Grover. Everyone else left.

"So, we have an agent coming here tomorrow." I said, I hadn't said anything to Annabeth yet.

She gave me a quizzical look. "When did you figure this out?" she asked in a challenging voice. Right now I really didn't want to mess with her.

Nico and Grover were looking at us like a tennis match. "Um, earlier today before the dip exploded." The boys snickered and Annabeth unsurprisingly kept her composure.

"Is this a game to you?" She asked me. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"No. Your life to me is no game." I said strongly, pulling her into my arms, "And I would do anything to keep you safe." I breathed in the scent of her hair. Strawberries.

I looked up and saw a smiling Nico and Grover. "We need to think about our situation." Grover suggested. He is actually being smart for once!

"Okay." I said, still holding Annabeth to me.

"Well, since we don't know where Luke is, and we don't know when he will make himself known… we're screwed." Grover said, deep in thought. I felt Annabeth stiffen against me.

"But Grover, we have the best gunmen and protectors on this team, protecting Annabeth." I said, trying to keep Annabeth from being too scared. I mean, we all are.

I heard Annabeth whisper a soft, "Thanks." I smiled and held her even closer to me, showing her that I heard.

"But-" Grover tried to counter my attack, but by the look on Nico's face, you could tell he thought this conversation was getting to a stupid foot.

"Grover! Just shut up! We all know that we can take whatever happens! We are trained for this!" Nico exclaimed staring at Grover with wide eyes. I swear steam was coming out of his ears.

Annabeth and I shared a look. It would take Nico quite a while to live this one down. "Okay, guys, it's getting late. Just go home, and forget about it. We'll be ready." I said, pushing them out the door. And before they could argue, I slammed it shut.

"Well, now madam Chase, may I accompany you upstairs?" I asked in a fake old English accent. Annabeth smiled at recognition.

"Yes, master Jackson, you may." She said in the same way. We laughed and raced up the stairs. What an ending to a hectic day.

I awoke before Annabeth, like any other day. I usually like to get things going earlier than normal. Plus I guess my brain is hardwired to wake up at exactly 6 AM every day.

I woke up and didn't even care for putting a shirt on. I mean, seriously? Why would I? I already had pajama pants on. Annabeth had told me that they make me look hot, so why not?

I walked into my study. But not before grabbing some hot chocolate. I never had drunk coffee, but instead switched it for hot chocolate. I'm not sure why. Maybe because when my mom drank it, I always wanted some, but she just gave me hot chocolate instead. So I mistook hot chocolate for coffee in my younger years… maybe a subconscious thing?

I looked at files that my father had given me.

_Kronos, leader of the NY mafia, had some things to demand Saturday evening last week. "I wish that we will all understand that I am the true power for America. Not some silly government. I can take them in my sleep. Until you know who the true leader is, I will not stop. I will not stop until I am honored as King of America."_

_Kronos had been around for decades. No one knows who he really is, or even if he is a person at all. Some people have even claimed him to be an all powerful being. No one will know for sure…_

I sat the file down. This was written about two years ago. Kronos still hasn't been found after he said that? Wow, our government really is stupid.

I looked at some other paperwork. This was based on an attack Kronos had claimed to do on the government.

_Governor Aphrodite of California was assassinated earlier today. She was shot by a professional sniper by a classic sniper rifle. Its owner was found dead in their house too, during the investigation. This will be known as a cold case, even though we know our murderer. _

_Kronos's men are ruthless fighters and will do anything to get their target. If you feel something is wrong, call 911 right away and pray. This has to end. And soon, before any more innocent lives are taken away._

I sat back in my chair. Annabeth was a victim now. This is right, Kronos's men are ruthless, and will do anything to complete their job. Dead or alive. My only question is, how does Kronos find these guys?

I took another sip of hot chocolate and pulled out my badge. 430. My number. This was my grandfather's number too. Before he turned… bad. And his name was Kronos.

**Hope you liked it! I want you to vote what you want me to do, because I want to do things that readers will actually read… remember to enjoy the holiday season!**

**~GoGreen52**


	13. Chapter 12

**SUPER LATE! OMZ! My school went on Christmas break, so for the next week, you can expect a lot of chapters! And maybe even some things that happened to my brothers… writer010 (my cousin) is coming over and having a sleepover with me one of these days. So, that day/night is defiantly a writing frenzy. Don't worry, this story has more chappies, and I just don't want this awesomeness to end! Hey… maybe I WILL write a sequel… should I?**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 12

PERCY POV

I was fiddling with my badge. Annabeth still didn't know who my grandfather was. When I was younger, my mother always had us move from apartment to apartment because of him. I never got to have any real friends. Until now, with Grover and Nico.

They were coming over today too, apparently they wanted to meet the agent who was going to set up the security system. They want to make sure "little Annie's safe." Trust me; those words aren't coming from my mouth.

I sat for awhile, staring off into space. Honestly, I didn't know what I was really looking at. I guess I kind of just blanked out. I tend to do that a lot actually.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said, walking into the room. Her slippers where making a squish-squosh sound. It was pretty funny considering Annabeth's PJ's too.

"Hey sweetheart. We have to talk ..." come on Percy! Just tell her! "A-About today." I said. Man, why can't I just come out and say, "My grandfather is Kronos."

"What did you just say?" Annabeth asked in a shaky voice.

Oops…

"Percy! What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she asked, putting a pause between each word. She seemed really ticked off at me.

"M-My grandfather is K-Kronos?" I said. It sounded more like a question though. She just looked at me in disgust.

"Your grandfather is Kronos, and you didn't even think of telling me?" She asked in disbelief. I can see where she stands in this. If I found out that Ethan was a cousin of hers, I would be pretty ticked. But this was different. _My father's father is Kronos. My Grandpa is Kronos. _

I looked at her through tearstained eyes. "You do know that I can't help if Kronos is related to me?" I asked, pushing her to her limit. You could practically see steam coming through her ears.

"Yes, I do." She said very quietly for a very mad person. I looked at her in the eyes. I saw blame. She blames me.

ANNABETH POV

Percy's granddad is Kronos. I couldn't help but blame Percy for _some_ of the things that _his_ granddad did to me. I mean, if Percy could talk to him, it might just change the tables. But he didn't.

"You blame me." He said, reading my eyes. Right now, they must've looked shocked. Percy just chuckled.

"Yeah, I do." I said as if I was just figuring it out for the first time.

"Why, though? I mean, I had to live in the shadows for my entire life because of that hell's creature. My father left my mother and me to keep us safe. If Kronos found out where my mother and I where, he would kill my mother, and take me to be his minion. I've hated him ever since I was born, Annabeth. He and I… we are on opposite sides of the tracks. He thinks evil, I think justice. My father knows that the real battle… is between us. Not between him and his father." Percy told me, rambling off at some parts. I could tell he just wanted things to be the same again. I think I caught a tear on his cheek.

"Percy… I didn't know about that." My voice cracked. Percy came up to me and pulled me in his arms.

"I guess we are even now, right? He's messed us both up. It's time for some butt kicking."

PERCY POV

Annabeth and I relaxed by the fire, with tea in hand. Why can't it always just be like this?

We talked for awhile about our families. I figured out that Annabeth's mom died, and her father remarried. They had two boys and her stepmom treated her like an animal. After hearing that, I want to meet her. It would be fun giving her a talk about Annabeth's many accomplishments.

Apparently, after hearing about Annabeth's involvement with Luke, they abandoned her. I had to promise her that I would never leave her, because of how many tears where in her eyes. And it was true. I would never, ever leave Annabeth.

After awhile in silence, the doorbell rang. Either both Nico and Grover where her, or the agent was early.

"Hello?" I asked when I opened it.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" Two meatheads yelled. I'm pretty sure the neighbors would file a report… but then again they were right here.

Annabeth laughed and walked to the front door. "Hey guys, come on in!" She said happily.

Nico and Grover took off their shoes right in the middle of the floor, and started to walk away with Annabeth. I just picked them up and threw them at them. They hit their heads. SCORE!

"Hey! What was that for?" Grover and Nico exclaimed, picking up their shoes that had just been thrown at them.

"Lesson one. Don't leave your shoes in the middle of someone else's floor." I said shaking my head in disbelief. You learn this in Preschool.

They just shrugged and threw them out the door, instantly cueing Annabeth and I to laugh our heads off. They walked into the kitchen leaving Annabeth and I on the floor… laughing. Don't worry, the boys knew to behave themselves with all the sharp knives… food… forks… oh crap!

I got up off the floor and chase them into the kitchen. The sight I saw made me want to just die. Nico and Grover where dressed as Captain Jack sparrow, and Will from Pirates of the Caribbean. They were fighting with the knives. What a sight.

Annabeth walking in, gaining her composure. As soon as she saw Grover and Nico, she collapsed again, and I caught her. I would never let my girl fall… again.

When we were all in a fit of laughter, the doorbell rang. I sat Annabeth strait up, and ran to the door. I heard a thump, and I guessed that Annabeth slapped on of them for making fun of her, because I heard Nico moan.

I opened the door to only see, "Thalia? Juniper?"

**What's going to happen? Hmm? **

**~GoGreen52**


	14. Chapter 13

**HAHAHA! Last chappie ended on a somewhat cliffie, nothing compared to what is going to happen! THALIA AND JUNIPER ARE IN THE GAME NOW TOO! Okay, as you know, writer010 is coming over and sleeping over. We're having a sleepover, and most of the time, we'll be typing. K? So don't worry, I won't forget about you. Christmas documents will be written ahead of time, so I can get them up. My problem is I have to go to a party, and I MIGHT forget to write, so don't let me! I tend to have a brain the size of a walnut. **

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter13

PERCY POV

"Thalia? Juniper?" I asked, and got a nod in response from Juniper. Thalia smiled.

"I couldn't tell you, sorry Perce. Your father sent me undercover, so I could scope out a safe spot in case things don't go according to plan. And I think that we're heading down that road." Thalia told me. I nodded and looked at Juniper. I thought she was a doctor?

"Juniper, what are you doing here? I thought you are a doctor?" I asked and she sighed. I could see a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I had to play doctor, so incase Luke or any other man of Kronos came, I could be right on top of things." Juniper told me, "What about your friend Grover? Is he here too?" I think I heard some hope in her voice. OOH! Grover got him a follower!

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Annabeth and Nico." At the mention of Annabeth, I saw Thalia and Juniper visually shrink. NICO GOT ONE TOO!

I smiled and walked in the kitchen, the girls following close behind. Eager much?

I walked to Annabeths side and whispered in her ear, "Make the girls jealous… flirt with Grover and Nico." Annabeth just gave me a questioning look, but did as I asked. What a loving Girlfriend.

Annabeth was practically all over them. It was hilarious to see the glares that Juniper and Thalia were giving her, and the shocked glances to me from my buds. I just leaned against the counter and enjoyed the show.

Annabeth was stroking Grover's arms and whispering in his ear. I had to hold back a laugh. Grover looked terrified.

Next victim was Nico. Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. It was an obvious friend gesture to me and Annabeth, but to the rest of the people in the room… it was a shock to see. Annabeth just walked back to my side and sat on the counter next to me.

Juniper and Thalia were practically fuming, and Nico and Grover were giving me the look saying "did you just see your girlfriend do that?" I finally let out a laugh. Annabeth did too.

"Y-You should've s-seen your faces!" I laughed. Now, Nico and Grover were fuming, with Thalia and Juniper giving me a confused look.

"Juniper, Thalia, Annabeth is my girlfriend." I said, but soon followed after, "And I made her make you jealous. I wanted to see if you liked these two dorks here." I gestured to Nico and Grover.

"Hey!" Nico and Grover said, finally catching on to me. "We are not dorks!" Annabeth and I shared a look.

"Then why are you wearing spaghetti noodles as dreadlocks for Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked, directed to Nico.

"Touché."

We were all at the dining room table, after making Grover and Nico take a shower to get clean, so we don't have to deal with food on our new chairs. Not fun.

"So, how is this system going to work?" I asked, looking at the packet Juniper gave me.

"Well, I'll set up the system so there is one visible camera and one hidden camera in the same room. That way, if someone tries to get in and sees a visible camera, they'll think we're stupid, and didn't hide one somewhere." She explained. It did make sense. The people we were dealing with didn't have the smartest minds. They were trained to kill, not to do math.

Annabeth and Thalia talked a bit, and we all divided into our own conversations. I heard a beep come from the kitchen. "Pot pie's done." I said, standing up.

"I'll help." Annabeth said, standing up. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. "Percy?" she asked once we were in the separate room.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face her. She had this deciding face on.

"I want to be an agent like you." She said so fast, I almost didn't catch her.

"Annabeth, I don't want to pull you into my world." I said, taking her shoulders, "This line of work is very dangerous. You could be killed." I looked straight into her eyes. I saw determination.

"Then why do I let you do it then?" She asked me. Man that girl is smart.

"Because…" I couldn't come up with anything, she had me deadlocked.

"Exactly. Percy, if you are in this line of work, I want to be too. Thalia and Juni are also involved. That's what Thals and I were talking about." I nodded, and somewhat felt defeated. My wise girl is wise.

We pulled the pot pie out of the oven, and served it on plates. Each person had different colors. I had sea green, and Annabeth had gray. She told me that she liked the color. But when I looked closer at the plate, I noticed that the gray was the gray of a storm cloud, waiting to erupt.

We gave everyone food and said grace. Then we dug in. The pot pie was made by Annabeth and me, but mostly Annabeth. And boy was she a good cook. I guess cooking for Luke all those years was good on her.

I complimented her, and she blushed. Man, did that blush remind me of all the good things in life.

"So, Annabeth and I had been talking, and when all of this ends, who thinks Annabeth should become one of us. Let's vote." I said, getting down to the point. I noticed I tend to do that a lot.

Everyone looked at each other and Annabeth looked down. Her face was red. "I think that Annabeth shouldn't turn herself into a killing machine." Grover said, putting his fork down, "If she is going to join, I think that she should be an analyst. She does have the potential."

"I agree with Grover. If Annabeth is going to join, she should help out with evidence. I mean, that's what I do to." Juniper said, smiling at Annabeth.

Now the whole doctor thing made sense. She was the only person for her team that was qualified to be a doctor for a day.

Thalia nodded, "It would be good to have someone like Annabeth backing us up when we're in the field." Nico looked shocked.

He turned to Thalia, "You work in the field? I don't like it." He said, looking down at his food. He obviously was protective of her. I think that the others could see it too.

"Annabeth, I need to think about this. If someone knows where you live, and that you're on my team? I don't think I could live with myself." I said, looking at her straight in the eye, "If they get you…" my voice cracked. I couldn't think of what I would do without her.

After the guests left, and Juniper put the system up, Annabeth and I were sitting at the counter in the kitchen having milk. Hey, we wanted milk, okay?

"Annabeth… when this is all over, we will talk more about this whole you working for us thing." I said, looking at her lips.

"Percy, I think that we should do that too… but I just wanted to take it into consideration." She said, mixing her milk with the straw.

"I will talk about it. That's what I want you to know. I also want you to know that this is a dangeroius line of work, and not an easy one either."

"Percy, I just want to help put the people like Luke away. I want to say, that I am a hero." She looked into my eyes. "I want to be like you."

I looked into her eyes, "Why do you? I mean… my life is not perfect at all. You and my friends are the only highlights of my stupid old' life."

She shook her head in denial. Yeah… that's what it is… denial.

"Your life is not stupid, Percy. I think that it's good." She told me, snuggling her head in my shoulder.

"Okay, so I guess I never win." I looked at her and saw a loud, yet delicate, yawn come from her mouth. "Now, it's time to go to sleep."

She nodded and I carried her to bed and we fell asleep. In my head I knew that It was about to get a lot worse.

**Hope you liked it! Tomorrow's chapter will hopefully have more action. I really like to write the action packed chapters in this story, so I think that you will see one soon. This chapter was supposed to be a filler, where you know more background info. about the characters. **

**~GoGreen52**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps! It's Christmas Eve! OMZ! The sequel to The Chase is premiering tomorrow! Stop by and check it out! Okay, I think we need more action in this story… well, here ya go!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 14

ANNABETH POV

I woke up, remembering the previous night. Apparently Percy's life was pretty dull. I was going to have to liven it up!

…

Okay, I have no idea what to do. I mean, I just met Percy a week ago. And we were pulled into a sad situation where we really can't get out alone. We need each other.

I got out of bed and noticed it was empty. Percy is such an early riser. I grabbed my clothes I was going to wear today, a marble gray button down shirt, and denim skinny jeans. I grabbed my blue converse too. Today was going to be a good day.

I walked into the shower and felt warm water trickle down my back. It felt so good. I picked up my apple shampoo, and did my hair.

When I got out of the shower, I looked into the mirror. Those scars showed what I went through. I need to walk with pride from now on. It is why I was given this life. I am able to conquer this ugly feeling. I pulled my clothes on and forgot all of those weeks with Luke. That is the past, and Percy is the future.

If only I knew how wrong I was. I was never safe.

I walked into the kitchen to see Percy making waffles. "Good morning Seaweed Brain." I said, making him turn around in shock.

He gave me a goofy grin that of course I loved, and he kissed my forehead. "Hey, wise girl."

I looked over his shoulder causing him to chuckle. "Do you have any for me?" I asked, looking back at him. He pushed me to the pile of place, and I took one. I put a chocolate chip waffle on my plate and sat down.

"Hey! That was for me!" Percy exclaimed. I looked at him and put on my best/worst pouty face. It worked. "Fine." He grumbled.

I ate my waffle in satisfaction, knowing that I won this battle.

We were in the car heading to the camp. I watched as Percy looked at the road, with a weird look on his face.

"You know we've never been on a date before, right?" He asked, thankfully still looking at the road. I smiled and took the hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Yeah. I never thought about that. I mean, we did host a party… that might cut as a date." I suggested. He shook his head.

"No, you deserve a proper outing with your loving boyfriend." He said, smiling and also sounding serious. How can he pull that off?

"Good. It's hard being selfless all the time, you know?" I asked, mocking myself. He just laughed at patted my hand.

"Okay. Now… do you think that Nico and Thalia are a thing?" He asked, sounding like a lost little kid. Yup. Only Percy can pull that off.

"I'm not sure actually. What about Grover and Juniper?" I asked, sounding a little lost myself.

"Not sure either." He looked at me for a split moment, then had his eyes glued to the road again.

The rest of the car ride to camp was spent in a comfortable silence.

When we pulled up to camp half blood, I noticed something different. Kids were a lot happier. Hey, it's different.

Percy and I got out of the car and walked to our cabins. Time to meet the campers after a great weekend…

PERCY POV

I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin and looked at my two little campers. Aaron and Adela. They were staring into each other's eyes creepily, so I think that they were having a stare off. Keyword being 'think'.

I walked between them and used my fingers to shut their eyes and close them. "Percy!" they whined in unison which of course, made me laugh.

"You two are the weirdest twins I've ever met." I said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah? You're the weirdest adult I've ever met." Adela said, leaning back in her chair.

"Obviously you've never met Grover and Nico." I said, leaning back in my chair now.

"Burnage!" Aaron yelled at his sister. She just punched him in the face. "What was that for?" His muffled voice came from the floor.

"For being an idiot." She said, looking back at her book. I shook my head in disbelief, and walked into the cabin kitchen area. I grabbed a coke, and sat down on an unoccupied bunk.

"Settle down. I think that we need to appreciate what we have in life." I said, taking a sip.

Adela snorted. "And what do you think we should do?"

"I think it's time for me to teach you how to surf." I said, standing up, "Get your bathing suits on. We're going to the beach."

We got to the beach by taking a channel that connected to it from the lake. Yeah, it really wasn't that much of a lake, more like an outlet. But the channel is so narrow; no boat can fit besides a canoe. And that's what we took.

The twins had their own, while I had mine. We had our stuff in our canoes, and some extra things in mine, since I was alone.

Once we were there, I brought the two canoes to shore while the twins ran off, explaining that they were just going to get a spot. Yeah right.

I got the surf boards and towels out of the canoe, and walked to where the twins were seated.

"That took you long enough." Aaron sighed, looking up.

"Hey, you didn't have to carry three surf boards and three towels, while two brats were off doing who knows what." I snapped. They just shrugged and helped lay the towels down.

Adela said that she needed a good tan, since she was going to a dance next week. I just laughed at her, and took Aaron with me to the ocean.

We took our boards out to the ocean, and I taught him how to balance first. "Okay, you need to be able to balance yourself right in order to stand up." I said, giving a quick example. He nodded and tried, but instantly fell in the water.

I heard Adela laugh off at the beach. I looked at her, and saw a smug look. Apparently she wanted us to hear it. I just patted Aaron on the shoulder and said, "Better luck next time kid."

Aaron and I practiced for an hour before we dragged Adela to come out too. It all worked out great. By the end of the day, we had two more people on this earth who knows how to surf.

Only, I did not see the pair of eyes watching my every move. And that could be the thing that would save Annabeth and I's life.

**Hope you liked it! CHRISTMAS TOMMOROW! That means… A TITAN'S CURSE IS COMING OUT! It will be out at about ugh… 11-1 am/pm**

**~GoGreen52**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Peeps! The Chase's sequel is out, so go ahead and check it out! I'm super duper excited for this new story. I mean, it's going to be awesome! As for this sequel… I have a feeling will be out after this story. I won't have you wait… again. I just love this story too much! Okay, so hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 15

PERCY POV

I was by the lake talking to Grover and Nico about dinner plans with the girls. We decided that we would take a group date, and ease us into a relationship. But Annabeth and I really don't need that. After all, we are living together.

"Guys… before we start thinking of the girl's lips, we need to find a place to eat." I said, taking Grover and Nico out of their dream like faces.

"Fine." They said in unison. I chuckled and pulled out my laptop. I searched the sights to see if there was any good restaurant, like Applebee's, or Ruby Tuesdays. I looked and saw that there was an Applebee's by here, and I showed Grover and Nico. It wasn't all my decision.

"Perfect. Not to classy and not too shabby." Grover explained making me wear a triumphant smile, pointed at Nico. He had talked about taking them to Burger King. Not a good idea.

I could just see the look on Annabeth's face if I told her we would go to Burger King for a date. Her face would get all scrunched together, and she would start screaming at me. "YOU DON'T TAKE A GIRL OUT TO BURGER KING FOR A DATE!" And she would be fuming for the remainder of the week.

We went to the dining pavilion, where the girls were probably at now.

"Hey Annabeth!" I yelled, making everyone look at us. I saw the instant blush on her face, letting me know that my attack on her was a success. I just laughed and kissed her cheek. Cueing another blush. Oh, this was just too good.

"What's up seaweed brain?" she asked me, looking at all of the boys weird expressions. Well, weird for us, anyway.

"Well, the boys and I were thinking of taking all of you girls out on a group date. Do you like?" I asked, looking at Juniper and Thalia too.

"Well, who's asking who on the date?" Annabeth asked, putting her hands on her hips. I just walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nico is going to ask Thals, and Grover is going to ask Juniper." I whispered in her ear, so the boys could at least ask their dates nicely. I think I did mine well.

"Okay, I think that I should find a dress… but… where are we going?" she asked me with curiosity. I looked at her and smiled.

"That, my girlfriend, I cannot tell you." I said, and then ran away. "BUT DRESS IN SOMETHING FANCY!" I yelled over my shoulder. I laughed when I was in my cabin, only to find the twins staring at me.

"Where were you mister?" Adela scolded, like scolding your child. I shrunk back away from her. That girl gave me the creeps.

"I-I was with friends…" I lead on; I could feel my palms getting sweaty. If these two did anything to my things when I was out… oh boy. Prepare for world war III.

"And?" Aaron asked, sitting back in his chair. These kids were enjoying this.

"And I was thinking… what better ways to have a date than make two adolescent kids get me ready." I leaned back now.

"Who's going on this date?" Adela asked, playing with her fingers.

"Annabeth and I, Nico and Thalia, Grover and Juniper." I summed up. She just shrugged and walked to the cooler, pulling out two cokes.

"Good. I was hoping that you weren't going to bring the new 'it' couple. Lainie and Ned." Adela explained.

"Yeah, cause she has a crush on Ned." Aaron said, in a way only a brother can.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do."

"NOT!"

"Yes Adela, you have a crush on Ned."

"NO!"

"Yup."

They went on like this for awhile, until it got boring and I made them shut up.

"Adela, you like Ned, just admit it. I have a feeling that Aaron likes a girl too." I said, making Aaron's eyes bulge out of his head. Adela walked over to me and handed me a five dollar bill. I don't even know where she got it from.

"Where-" She cut me off.

"SHH! You are going to tell me who he likes." She slapped me, and gave me the money fully.

I told her. "Molly, from the Athena cabin." I said, Adela hit herself on the head.

"I should've known…" I laughed at her behavior, even though I could relate. I should have known from the start that Nico and Grover liked the girls. I guess I was just not really seeing what was put before me.

"Percy!" Adela called. I saw her and Aaron at the door.

"What's up?" I asked, standing up. She sighed, still holding the cabin door open.

"You're coming with us." Aaron said, motioning for me to hurry. I put on my shoes and followed them out the door.

I looked at where they were going. We were headed to go to the Aphrodite cabin. Great.

Adela walked right in, and a crowed of boys engulfed her. I have to admit I felt a little sorry for her… NOT!

I laughed and was soon followed at that by Aaron. He really liked to see his sister like that. But I think that if it were the real thing, like Luke was after her, he would never leave her side. (**That's how my bro's and I are :P) **Just like Annabeth and me.

We can take a joke, but when it becomes a threat… we wouldn't back down. It's not a suggestion at all. Never.

I saw Adela squeeze her way through the boys, punching the occasional one. I just slung her over my shoulder and sat her down next to a giggling Selena.

"Selena, Percy's going on a date tonight… and I think you need to get him ready."Adela said, giving her a wink that only women could understand. Selena smiled.

"Now… what about Annabeth?" Selena asked, defiantly not directing that to me.

"I was thinking that we could have the girls work with her, and the boys Percy." Adela said, giving me one of her famous evil smiles. I don't know how Adela could get her crush to like her… that would be one miracle.

I didn't notice Aaron had been gone, until he walked in dragging a clueless looking Annabeth. This was pretty funny.

I think that this was one of the first times that I'd ever seen Annabeth clueless. I mean Annabeth and clueless just don't add up.

"What in the world is going on here?" she asked. I could tell she was fuming. I was just laughing.

"Well… I think that you need a good makeover before your date with big Percy here." Adela said, gesturing to me. I gave her a small smile.

"Percy. Don't tell me you put them up to this!" Annabeth exclaimed, her eyes wide. Heh… like I'd be smart enough to do this.

"Nope." I said, shrugging. Annabeth just shook her head, smiling.

"Good. I wanted to know if you got some smart particles injected into you." She smirked at me. Did she just call me stupid?

"Yes. She just called you stupid." Adela said, giving herself a face palm. Touchy touchy.

Wait… did I just say that out loud?

"Yes Percy, you did just say that out loud." Aaron said, trying to contain his laughter. I looked at Annabeth and she smiled.

"Percy, you are smart when you need to be. That's all that matters." Annabeth told me, before being whisked away by the Aphrodite girls and Adela. Now it was just the guys. And all of them but Aaron and I wore pink. We are in for a heap of trouble.

ANNABETH POV

I was being taken away from Percy by all of the girls. Percy wore that signature smile at me when I was dragged in the door by Aaron. It I swear that Percy was put on this earth to be my guardian angel, and also daemon. I mean, seriously… he makes me so mad sometimes… but then he always makes up for it. It's who he is.

"What are you going to make me wear?" I asked, sounding extra bored.

"We are going to make you look good, so don't fuss missy." Selena scolded me. I gulped and shut up. This was going to be one long day. Not night, because then I would be on my date!

After an hour of plucking, ripping, tugging, and anything else you can think of, they finally said the magic words. "Open your eyes!"

I opened them, and saw myself in front of a full body mirror. Leave it to the Aprodites to have a mirror.

I looked at myself for the like it seemed 'first time'. I looked hot. If not, beautiful.

I was wearing a sea green dress that matched Percy's eyes perfectly, and it draped down my body like a waterfall.

I looked down at my shoes and saw that I was wearing heels… but cute ones. They were a pearl color, they shined in the sunlight. I think that they would be cute in the moon tonight.

I finally looked at the feature I hated most of me. My face. It was glowing. I don't know how the Aphrodite girls managed to pull that off. It must've taken a lot of work. I wonder what Percy would think…

"Annabeth, you look gorgeous." Adela smiled, walking up from behind me. She looked like she had a little make over too. Her hair was done in a French braid, and she was wearing makeup, but you couldn't make it out because it just was so natural. That's what they did to me too.

Selena knew that I hated make up, so why not make it natural? That's exactly why I like her.

I walked out of the room with Adela beside me, and came face to face with the most handsome man I'd ever met. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend.

PERCY POV  
After all of those countless minutes of sitting in that cursed chair, I finally got to see myself.

I have to admit, those boys didn't do as bad as I thought they would. I looked decent. And I was happy. I was wearing a sea green button down shirt, and it matched my eyes perfectly. I was amazed.

They put me in black trousers, which pulled the whole thing together. I think that Annabeth would be surprised. I never dressed like this before with her as my girl. I did dress somewhat like this a while ago for a high school friend's wedding, but I haven't in a while.

My hair was its usual self, but more tame. It wasn't slicked back, but it wasn't wild either. Perfectly in the middle. I heard Aaron come up from behind me.

"I'm going out with Molly tonight, so Adela's going to be alone…" He started. He didn't have to finish. At camp, it was different for Adela to be alone. You never know if someone will decide to take her. And in my line of work… let's just say that it had happened to a few kids in the past.

"I'll send her to a friend's cabin for the night." I said, looking down at him. Aaron was only 5'11 at my 6'2 figure, so it wasn't that much of a difference.

Aaron smiled and looked behind me. I turned around too, only to be met with the most beautiful woman in the world. Annabeth Chase/Jackson, my girlfriend.

I gave her a hug and we complemented each other on our outfits. She called me handsome! YES! And I called her beautiful.

After getting Adela's arrangements arranged, we left for Applebee's.

It turned out that the other couples were waiting for us. They wolf whistled when we walked to the table. "What an entrance!" Nico exclaimed, by seated by Thalia. Juniper was by Thalia, and Grover was by Juniper. I took a seat next to Nico and Annabeth next to me.

We sat in a corner booth, where it wrapped around in almost a complete circle. We were all dressed formally, but not too formal.

I looked at Annabeth and smiled, she was in a heated discussion with Grover about how it's okay to use trees in projects. I could see her point. "You just got to plant two more." She kept on saying. I honestly don't think that Grover was listening. He just kept on rambling on.

I smiled at all my friends and girlfriend getting along. I wish my life could stay like this forever.

And that's when the gunshots were fired, followed by women and children screams. And the occasional man. I knew that this wasn't just going to be a good dinner… I would be fighting for Annabeth and I's lives.

**HAHAHAHA! I was going to end differently, but I decided not to… it would kill me to write it. **

**~GoGreen52  
PS~ I can't tell you cause I'm writing that part tomorrow! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Whoops… sorry about the whole height thing. I think the hot chocolate got to me. I will now be 4'9. Okay? So basically, he is just over average height, and you can guess I'm pretty tall for my age. I might be rounding up to 6'0 soon too. **

**~GoGreen52 **

Witness Protection

Chapter 16

PERCY POV

_Recap- _

_I smiled at all my friends and girlfriend getting along. I wish my life could stay like this forever. _

_And that's when the gunshots were fired, followed by women and children screams. And the occasional man. I knew that this wasn't just going to be a good dinner… I would be fighting for Annabeth and I's lives._

_End recap._

I took Annabeth behind me, prepared to take a bullet for her. Right now I'm just glad it wasn't at camp. We could be talking hundreds of kids lives… gone. I guess my grandpa has some good in him.

"Tip it over!" I yelled, Grover knew what I meant. He tipped the whole table over, and I pushed Annabeth behind it, just before someone shot at her. I smiled at the timing and crouched to use it as protection too.

"Give me a gun." Annabeth asked, looking at me straight in the eye. "Please! I need to help!" she kept on begging, but I knew I couldn't give in. that would make her even a larger target to the other side. They might not know for sure she's here.

"Nope." I said, shooting at one of my grandfathers men. We weren't going for the kill, instead the stabilization. Like for instance, shooting someone in their legs. It wasted bullets, but not lives that my grandpa had deceived.

"GET DOWN!" Grover yelled, taking Juni with him. I heard a bunch of shots… machine gun. Great. But after I heard something that worried me. A scream from farther down the table. It was a scream in pain. Absolute pain. And it was Juniper.

"Oh my God!" Thalia screamed. I saw Nico cradle her from my side vision. I saw Annabeth's eyes ask me if she could go see what happened. Honestly I wanted to know myself, so of course I let her go. I nodded and shot at more people's legs and arms.

ANNABETH POV

"Juniper, we'll get you out. You'll be fine." I heard Grover coaxing. I finally saw Juniper. He white dress was red… in the abdomen. She was shot where I was stabbed by Luke. I put my hand on my stomach, remembering Percy saving me.

"Juniper." I sighed, applying more pressure to the wound, letting Grover help in the offensive.

"A-Annabeth." Her voice was raspy and you could hear the stuttering. I let a few tears escape.

"I'll get you and Grover, Percy, Thalia, Nico out of here." I said, looking at the one person in the other corner. We met eyes. I knew that he wanted me. He knew I was here. This was my fault.

"W-What about you?" She asked, gripping my hand. I smiled and took it.

"I don't think that I'll be getting out of this one." I sighed, and stood up. "STOP!"

Surprisingly the gunfire stopped. But then someone held up their gun, ready to fire. "No. Don't." Luke got out of the corner and walked to the middle of the room. "We take her to Kronos. It was in the orders dimwits." He started walking to me, when Percy spoke up.

"Annabeth get back down. You don't have to do this." I could hear the tears. I didn't have to look at his face. This was tearing him apart.

"Percy… Juniper will die if I don't." I looked at him. Then I turned to Luke. "You take me, but you give me three minutes to say goodbye. Plus you let Grover take Juniper to the hospital. I can easily kill you now if you don't." I held up Juniper's gun and people gasped. This wasn't an Annabeth move.

"Okay. Three minutes. But we kill you if you try to get away." Luke walked back to a table, and talked to some other guys. I told Grover to take Juniper away. But first I took their cells and threw them at Luke.

He smiled and caught them. I was hoping that he would miss and get hit. But oh well.

I walked right into Percy's open arms. We kissed a long, passionate kiss. I pulled us apart and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me… that you won't take that bullet for me." I said. Percy had tears flowing and I did too.

"I can't Annabeth. You are my life now." He said it with so much passion, I almost believed it.

"You have so much more than just me. Rachel I hear, has her eyes on you." I suggested.

"Rachel isn't and never will be as good as you." He kissed me again. "I will get you back. No matter how high the stakes are, I will get my Annabeth back." He clenched his teeth. I smiled a hopeful smile, and kissed him.

"Let's just hope I'm alive when you come." I joked, looking at him. Those deep sea green eyes. I was going to miss those.

"You will not die." He said, looking at me straight in the eye. " I will make sure of it."

I smiled and kissed him. "Times up!" Luke yelled, coming to break Percy and me apart. He will regret that.

I tried to hold his hand as long as possible while being whisked away. This time… I was about to meet my fate, not a makeover.

PERCY POV

I couldn't believe that she was gone. She just was taken away by my stupid Grandfather. I was going to get her back.

I was pulled into a generous hug from Thalia. "I'm so sorry, Percy." Thalia said. I just hugged her, while Nico gave me a sympathetic look. What else was he going to do? Nico really doesn't show those kinds of emotions.

"It's okay Thals… right now we need to check on Juniper." She nodded and we walked out, and headed the the Hospital. Juniper had to be okay… for Grover.

**This was an awesome chappie to write… I hope you likey! I will have a frenzy tonight… writer010's coming over! It's going to be like old times…**

**~GoGreen52**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! This story ended on a somewhat cliff hanger… I think. So I really want to thank the reviewers! A lot of them make me laugh, causing my smart Alec younger brother want to read them. That's why I thank you. It keeps him out of trouble! HELP THE CAUSE AND REVIEW!**

**~GoGreen52 **

**PS- today is one of my famous 'Writing Frenzies'**

Witness Protection

Chapter 17

ANNABETH POV

I really feel bad about this whole thing. If that knife had just killed me… Juniper wouldn't be deathly hurt, Percy wouldn't have to go through this mental pain, and I wouldn't have to be going through this either. I could be in heaven right now. But that didn't happen.

To make it worse, Luke was making me live in a 4 by 8 foot cell, and it stunk. I was about to kill myself, to end the torture… but then I remembered Percy. He was coming to save me.

"Chase!" One of the guards yelled through the grimy steel bars.

"What." I said timidly. I didn't really ask, instead just waited for it.

"You will be going on video cam for the hospital your friends are at." He spat at the word 'friends.'

"Okay." I said, knowing that he already probably left. Did I mention I hate the people here?

This is what I was talking about earlier. I mean, talking to Percy and my friends at the hospital, where they probably are worried for Juniper… it was cruel.

I stood up and paced around in the small space I had. I don't even have a bed. They're making me sleep on the ground. I was dreading that also.

I had to find a way to get out of this place. I had no idea how long it would be until Percy would come. I had to meet him half way.

"Chase! You are coming with us!" A new guard exclaimed, dragging me out of the cell. He cuffed me, and pulled out a pistol. "You wouldn't dare try to run away girl." He mumbled into my ear, caressing my cheek. I flinched away and gave him one of those famous glares only I can give.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

The guard chuckled darkly. Percy's chuckle sounded like a song that only he can master. But this guy… it sounded like a dyeing pig. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." I smiled and kicked him in the lower area… let's just say no man would want to be kicked there by me.

"You're dead." He pointed his gun at me.

"Shut up you two! We need her." Luke said, pulling me into a chair. This place seemed like an abandoned warehouse, but with some added bits to it. Good.

Luke tied me to the chair, and positioned the camera so it looked at me. I walked and crouched in front of the camera… probably to give a speech. What an airhead.

The red light turned on, and I knew we were live. In front of my friends.

"Hello. Most know me well. And for those who don't, my name is Luke. And I have something with me that you want." He showed me to the camera. I started to squirm… well, what could I do? The man I wanted to kill so badly was right in front of me.

Luke looked at me and laughed a cold, dark laugh. "Shut up sweetheart." He got up and punched my face. Tears started coming. Percy would be recklessly coming seeing that. Stupid over protective boyfriend. My eye was throbbing… I could sense a black eye coming soon.

"Annabeth. Read what I wrote." He said in my ear. I closed my eyes then opened them with a sigh and began to read what was on the screen next to the camera. It looked like I was looking at it. Percy would think that I was forced to memorize it. Again, stupid over protectiveness.

"Your grandfather wants to make a deal, Percy. He wants to make a trade me… for you…" I started. I felt my eyes widen. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled, causing Luke to punch me in the same place, of course causing me to scream in pain.

"READ IT!" Luke yelled, pointing to the screen. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

"After the trade, I will be free to go. As for you, you will not. Kronos wants you, not me. So make the trade!" I said, as sarcastically as I could, letting Percy know this wasn't coming from me. At the end it said to smile, so I put on the most plastic smile ever, and then let it go, forcing a frown. Percy would understand that.

The mean dudes took me away, making me scream, and sob. I needed to say some things to Percy. He wasn't about to die on me. And I would never die on him.

PERCY POV

That mutt slapped her! I was going to kill him! Through the whole video, I was fuming. Nico put a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged away. Annabeth needed me. There was no doubt about it.

We were in the waiting room, and waiting to hear if Juniper got out of surgery… alive. From what Grover told me, Juniper said her final words in the car to him. And he broke down sobbing.

I really felt bad for him Annabeth better not be like that when I save her. I can't live without her. Never probably could either. Without her, I would be living in a shell. Going through a rut that would be impossible to get out of without her.

I paced around the waiting room, and I didn't know what I was waiting for really. Yeah, I was waiting for news about Juni, or a call for ransom. What I was waiting for was a plan to pop into my head. Look, I know it sounds stupid, but at times like this… it tends to happen to me a lot.

I shook my head and sat down. What would Annabeth do? I mean, she didn't want me to make the trade…

I think light bulbs went off above my head. I had an idea. It was crazy, but it was still an idea.

**HAHAHA! Percy gots himself an idea! He's not as dumb as he shows himself to be!**

**~GoGreen52**


	19. Chapter 18

**GoGreen52 is on! Okay, my cousin writer010 is here, and I'm super excited… so you know what that means! WRITING FRENZY! Enjoy!**

Witness Protection

Chapter 18

PERCY POV

I was still in the waiting room, but Thalia and Nico were huddled by me. We were going over our plans to save Annabeth. Thalia was able to trace where the video came from, and apparently it was an old abandoned warehouse on the shore of Long Island sound. It was weird for me to know that the enemies HQ is right next to the camp I was working at.

Thinking about camp, I hope that the councilors, Adela and Aaron are okay. I hope they're not too worried about us. It would be weird to know that the restaurant that your councilor was at had just been raided with people armed with guns. But trust me, I've been there.

"We need to be careful. These people are armed and dangerous, and this could be the end of us." Thalia said, looking at both Nico and me. We smiled and got back into our work. We would save Annabeth, no matter what happens. I cannot live without her.

Thalia, Nico, and I were packing our bags. Juni still hasn't gotten out of surgery, so Grover is staying with her. If you ask what we were packing our bags with… we would say "Guns. Now leave me alone." It was quite different actually.

I grabbed my 357 caliber, and put it in its carrying bag. Then I strapped it around my shoulder. Time to go save my girl. My life. My Annabeth.

ANNABETH POV

I was in the little cage that they pass as a cell. Honestly I'd hate to see the things that they pass as a cage. I'm glad that they don't keep me in one of those.

"CHASE!" A guard yelled. I looked at him through the bars.

"What do you people want?" I asked, sounding really irritated. Good, cause I was.

"We need to transport you to another room." The guard explained. He was obviously new. I think I could use that in the near future. I mean, surely after that Percy will come after me.

I walked with the guard to the room that he led to. Pretty amazing right? I sat down in the chair given. "Why am I here?" I asked to no person in particular.

"Because, my grandson will come after you. And when I have him, his father will call off the group trying to track me down." A voice said from the shadows. I looked and saw a man in a mask. It was a golden mask… it matched his eyes.

I gasped at recognition. Kronos, aka, Percy's grandfather. And he wanted Percy. "Why don't you just be nice?" I asked, I could tell from his expression, he didn't get that much.

"My father tried to kill me. So I killed him first. I met with some people, and we got this group started. The main reason though? Money. I get lots of it. It's ironic how my son, who I had trained, ended up creating an organization that was trained to kill me." Kronos explained, fiddling with his fingers. I smiled a dark smile. I was shocked, because I never do that.

"Your mafia killed my mother." Venom came out with my words, "I never knew her."

"Try having parents who want to kill you." He sat up in his chair.

"Atleast you have them." I spat.

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Kronos bellowed. What a wimp. I laughed and smiled. I got to him. The person that the FBI cowers at! I had got to him!

"You missy, will be kept in a special room for now on." The guard who was dragging me along told me.

"What special room?" I asked, giving him an odd look. He just smiled and threw me into a room that was dark. But had a single spotlight on a chair. What's with these people and chairs?

They strapped me in and waited. But what were they waiting for? They could just kill me now.

All of the sudden the door swung open. Luke.

PERCY POV

I was in my car, driving at speeds that were most defiantly illegal. I'm lucky I had my police lights. Or else I would be doomed.

"Turn left." The GPS told me. I made a sharp turn left, causing Thalia and Nico who were in the back doing who knows what hit the side door.

"Less sharp turns please!" Thalia said sarcastically.

"Shut up."I grumbled. I just went faster though. It was too fun to stop.

After twenty minutes of constant thuds and sharp turns, we were at the warehouse. Thalia would take the security cameras, and give us the word when someone was near.

Nico would take the back exit, and go through there. He looked at the blueprints and knew any escape exits he may need to use. I did too, but I would be working to Annabeth on the front entrance, so it would be hard to get through. But Nico had something to live for. And I really didn't now.

I mean, Annabeth could get along in life without the constant chatter of me. I mean, all of my actions are pretty stupid. That's one thing that she wouldn't miss. I would miss her though, in the afterlife… if there is one for me. I mean, think about how many men I'd wounded and killed. That is the work of a monster.

I looked at the warehouse I knew that my Annabeth was in there, and waiting for me. I knew that if I wanted too… she could get out alive. I could too, but I am not leaving without Annabeth.

Thalia and Nico kissed and I got a hug. We ran to our positions, waiting for Thalia to tell us if it's in check for us to go in.

"GO!" I heard Thalia yell, and I ran in. I held my gun close to me, ready to fire. No one was in sight. Remembering the blue prints, I ran up the stairs.

"Percy, they are holding Annabeth in lockdown cell three." Thalia said. I heard her from a microchip I had in my ear, allowing her to hear my conversations, and I can hear Nico and Thalia. To me, it's a pretty kick butt gadget.

I knew where she was. It was to the left, and you take the next right, then you go to cell 3… Annabeth would be in there.

"PERCY! NICO! THEY'RE STRAPPING HER DOWN!" Thalia yelled, clearly enjoying this like a movie.

I started running and saw cell 3. I looked in through the window on the door, and saw Luke talking to Annabeth. What really got to me was Annabeth's face. It wasn't in terror. It was of strength. At that moment I knew she deserved to be on my team. I just couldn't see it.

"Percy, there's a guard at the left 100 degrees, and there is one to the right, 120 degrees. Good luck." Thalia told me. I gulped and entered, shooting at the exact marks she told me. I hit them both.

"YOU!" Luke bellowed, eyes large with rage.

"Yeah. Me." I said, shrugging. I held up my gun, "Let Annabeth go." I said with a lot of venom. Usually I don't do that. But hey, it's my girlfriend.

"Let me think about that. NO!" He yelled, and reached for his ankle. A gun. I shot him in the leg. We still need him to get to my grandfather.

"Annabeth!" She was tied and gagged to the chair. I felt really bad. This was my entire fault.

"P-Percy!" She exclaimed in disbelief. I hugged and kissed her. She was here. And we were all right.

I pulled her up, and hugged her again. I started pulling her to the exit, and I heard Thalia yell. "PERCY!" She had hollered actually. Then I heard the gunshot. I pushed Annabeth down, and covered over her. Pulling out my gun, I took a shot at the person who had shot at me.

I looked at the ground to see Luke. He had a bullet to his chest, and a gun was sprawled on the floor just a few inches away.

I turned back to Annabeth, and saw blood on her shirt. "A-Annabeth! Are you okay?" I asked, appalled that right when I got her back I was going to lose her. Fiddlesticks. I searched for the wound and found… none.

"P-Percy!" I was getting dizzy. She sat up and cradled me in her arms. "Y-You can't leave me! You promised!" She was sobbing, and hugging me.

"I-I love you Annabeth." I said, looking into her eyes. "Live your life. Get a husband, have kids. Live your life. Not mine."Her tears were falling on my cheeks now.

"NO! PERCY! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" She hollered, taking off her shirt that she was and applying pressure to my wound.

"Sorry. Tell my mom and dad that I love them, please?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"You aren't dyeing!" Annabeth yelled, shaking me a bit. I was going to miss her. My life flashed before my eyes.

Annabeth and I's first kiss. My first time meeting her. Fighting. Her laugh. Her smile. Her… everything. It all disappeared and turned black. That is when I knew… that I was really dead.

**Sorry about that! I had to do it! Read the next chapter and if you love Percy, you'll love it!**

**~GoGreen52**


	20. Chapter 19

**HEY! Okay, this may be the last chapter for today. **** But I hope that you liked my stories! I want to get this story done, and I want to focus on A Titan's Challenge. So hope you like!**

**~GoGreen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 19

ANNABETH POV

Now I was in the hospital waiting room. Percy had saved me. Nico was lucky enough to be ten seconds away, and got there when Percy closed his eyes. Maybe for the last time.

_Flashback_

_Percy was checking me for wounds. But I didn't feel anything. All of the sudden I saw shock in his eyes. That was not good. His composure fell, and he collapsed. "Percy!" I exclaimed, shocked. I looked at him and noticed the blood wasn't coming from me… rather from him._

"_You can't leave me! You promised!" I yelled, cradling him in my arms. My savior had fallen… my fallen angel. I was sobbing._

"_I-I love you Annabeth." He said, looking into my eyes. I was going to miss those. "Get married, have kids… live your life, not mine." My tears were like a waterfall on his cheeks._

"_NO! PERCY! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" I screamed, taking off my shirt and applying the pressure. _

"_Sorry..tell my mom and dad that I love them please?" I shook my head. He is kidding. He will get up any second right now, and tell me he's kidding. I will give him a hug. Kiss him. And he'll be mine. But I knew that it wouldn't happen._

"_You aren't dying!" I yelled. I took his shoulders, and shook him. I tried to keep him awake. _

_He closed his eyes. I knew that if I didn't act fast, I would lose him forever. I started doing CPR. My father taught me how to do that awhile back, and I'm glad that was one of the few things I paid attention too. _

_Nico ran in and gasped. Then called 911. Apparently all the others fled the scene, knowing we were here. He helped me by keeping pressure on the wound while I did CPR he explained what happened while I was taken. _

_The paramedics came a few minutes later with the pedals. I was pulled back in an embrace from Nico, and we watched._

_First time- no response._

_Second time- no response._

_Third time- no response._

_Fourth time- faint response._

_They did CPR, and gave him an IV. I was crying with joy. He was alive. They made sure he was stable, and then brought him to the hospital for surgery. They won't know for sure if he will survive that. If he does… he still has a rocky but bright road ahead of him._

_End flashback_

Juniper was in the same hospital too, and I got to see her. She didn't look like she was ready to get up and go out in the field, but she looked like she was happy to be here. And that's all that really counts. Grover let a few tears when Nico told him what happened to Percy, and Juniper and Thalia had to comfort me while I was sobbing. They were staying strong for me, even though they let a few tears escape.

Nico, Thalia, and I left, and went to the waiting room, where we waited to hear the news about Percy, the one person who could break my heart, or make it whole.

The doctor walked in and we all stood up, ready to embrace the news. He looked tired. "Are you with Percy Jackson?" He asked, looking at his papers. We all nodded vigorously.

"He's stable and he survived surgery. We are allowing three visitors per hour, you see, Mr. Jackson isn't awake yet. We all nodded and followed the doctor to his room.

I walked in and just about cried. His whole abdomen was covered in bandages, and it was my fault. If I had gotten out of that place… he wouldn't be here. I sat down on the chair that was placed by his bed.

I gave Thalia a look that only women understand, and she pulled Nico out by the ear, making me smile. I looked back down and Percy and caressed his face with the back of my hand. So delicate, he looked like he would break at the lightest touch.

I smiled again, and started to talk to him. "I miss you, you know. Thalia and Nico are okay. Juniper and Grover are okay. We are okay. I just really miss your eyes. Your laugh. Your smile.

"I never thought that someone would come into my life and just take over. You changed my life for the better. Defiantly for the better. Your parents called Nico and they're coming. Poseidon too.

"I hope that you want me still when you wake up… I understand if you don't." I gave his sleeping body a sad smile. "Even if you don't… I always will."

I heard a soft moan escape from his lips and I gasped. He's awake. "Percy?" I asked, worried that it wasn't real.

"Hmm?" a voice asked, and I knew it was him.

I gave a small cry of joy and hugged him. " I missed you too wise girl." He told me and I smiled.

"I love you." I said, wiping a lost piece of hair away from his fragile forehead. He caught my hand and kissed the palm.

"I love you too, my wise girl." I smiled and kissed him. It was just a little peck, and I sat back, admiring the view I had.

"What is going to happen now?" I asked, looking in to his sea green eyes. The ones I loved.

"Well… I guess we go and tell the people who we really are. The ones at camp, though." He said, shrugging. I saw him wince in pain, and he was pretty mad at himself.

"Yeah… I think we need to come straight. Aaron and Adela are going to be devastated, you know. They really love you." I said, making Percy smile.

"That's good to know." He joked and he kissed my cheek.

All of the sudden the door burst open. "PERCY!" a woman's voice cried. Her voice was raspy like mine was after crying. A man came in after her and I recognized him as Percy's father. So that woman must by the famous Sally Jackson.

"Hi mom." She sat on the other side of the bed, and squeezed him tight, causing him to moan in pain.

"Take it easy on him, Sally." Poseidon said, smiling at the family reunion. Sally scoffed and looked at her son.

"He can never get enough of me, Poseidon." She said, smiling. She pecked his cheek and looked at me. "Sorry sweetheart. I had to embarrass my son first." I could tell that I was going to like this woman.

"It's okay Ms. Jackson." I said smiling.

"Please, Annabeth, call me Sally. Ms. Jackson makes me seem old." She said, with a joking smile. I could tell where Percy got that funny edge. She was generous too. The entire better.

Percy had his father's looks. I think that they were both handsome. I can see how Ms. Jackson fell for him.

After awhile his parents left, leaving the room to us. I yawned and I hoped Percy didn't hear me. But of course… he did. "Time for bed." He scooted over and leant a place just for me.

I smiled and lay down beside him, not caring if it was against the rules.

**AWE! Back together again! I'm happy with this crappie. This is NOT the end, so stay tuned for a new chappie! Writer010 just laughed when I fell off my bed and choked on licorice. How mean is that? JK.**

**~GoGreen52**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay… very late for me, so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. This was an awesome story, and it's sad to see it draw to a close. Thank you sooo much reviewers! You made me want to write! I wish that this story would never end… *wipes tears* I have to give special thanks to **_**Olympain1999 **_**for making me laugh when I needed it.**

**~GoGreeen52**

Witness Protection

Chapter 20… the last one…

ANNABETH POV

Percy has gotten better over the past two weeks. The doctor is letting him go early, for healing so well. He just reminded Percy 'no work for two months'. That was going to be a challenge.

"Annabeth? Are you ready to go?" Percy called from the kitchen. I smiled and sighed. Things are perfect. It was just two weeks ago that I thought he was going to die… and now… he's all mine.

"I'm ready when you are, sweetie!" I called back. He chuckled, and I could hear the award winning smile behind his chuckle. It sounded like bells.

"Okay… well, I'm ready! Let's get out of here!" I heard him yell in my ear. I jumped from surprisement, and laughed.

"You seaweed brain!" I started. He grabbed the keys and ran out to the car. "Be careful!" I called after him. Man, was I sounding like a mother.

I locked the door, and followed him out.

"Percy?" I asked, we were in the awesome agent car he had. I'm happy it's not my car. It's old and beat up… but this one, it's new and well… fresh.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at the road. Luke would never do that. He'd danger us both and looks at me.

"Who do you think should announce the news? I mean, we have to be calm while doing this. These kids haven't seen us in two weeks." I said, and looked at my hands. It hurt to remember what happened to Percy.

"Honestly, I don't know Annabeth. I guess I could, cause I'm the leader of this mission… but I also talked to Chiron. He told us that the kids missed us and I think that's a good thing."

"Okay. But I'm worried about their reactions. I mean, we've been living amongst them and if Luke came when we were there… I wouldn't know what to do with myself." I looked out the window. This was starting to venture to my nightmares… when Percy was shot.

"Annabeth. Never ever say that. It didn't happen at camp, and therefore we should be grateful. And I hear that Juniper got out of the hospital too, two days ago. Her wound was nice and clean, so it was easy to heal. Or at least that's what Grover tells me." I laughed. Grover wasn't the best source to get your advice from.

"Okay. I'm just gonna text her to make sure." I searched for my cell in my purse. Finding it, I immediately texted Juniper.

**bold- Annabeth **_italics- Juniper_

**Hey**

_Hi watz goin on?_

**In da car w/Percy**

_Same but w/Grover_

**How waz ur mornin?**

_Good, hbu?_

**Great. Whos gonna give da speech?**

_PERCY!_

**Okay? **

_Grove said Perce's best speaker out of the agents… not sure 4 u_

**K. c ya there!**

_C ya!_

I closed my phone and looked at Percy. "You are." I said, and his eyes went wide. He really didn't want to… HA!

I grabbed my IPod and put my awesome headphones in. They block all sound.

We got to camp and instantly kids crowded us. "WE MISSED YOU!" they all yelled. I think Chiron, Thalia, or Grover put them up to this.

I saw Adela and Aaron off in the distance playing with shells by the lake. "Percy. I think you should meet with your cabin, and have a little talk." Percy gave me a confused look, but I pointed to Adela and Aaron.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "See ya at the camp fire." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Don't do anything stupid. I just got you back." I whisperd in his ear, making him smile. He ran off to meet with the twins who just made him different. He's more kind now. I could see the difference. I'm pretty sure Chiron, Grover, and Nico could too.

"Annabeth." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Chiron.

"Hello, Chiron. What do you need?" I asked, walking with him. He was wheeling himself on a path in the woods. I trusted this man. He saved my life that night, by calling 911.

"I need to talk about those kids that Percy is a councilor for." He said, stopping at a point. He stopped at a meadow that was absolutely beautiful. It reminded me of the Greek gods themselves. With the divinity of the place.

"What about them?" I asked, getting confused now. I mean, what does anything have to do with those kids?

"Adela and Aaron live here year round. They have no home." That shocked me… the famous Adela and Aaron… have no home?

"That's insane." I said, standing my ground. These kids deserved a home. A lot more than I do, actually.

"Yes, it is _insane._" He said insane weird. I guess he's too old fashion.

"Okay, what should I do about it?" I asked, looking into his brown eyes. They looked prehistoric, if you asked me.

"If you asked me, I know that you know a lot of newlyweds. Some don't want to have young children in their home, but Adela and Aaron… they would cherish." Chiron said, looking back at me. An understanding went between us, and I knew I was about to have some decisions to make.

PERCY POV

I ran to go see how Adela and Aaron are. I mean, these kids have to have some damage done.

"What's going on here?" I asked, and their eyes practically bulged out of their head.

"PERCY!" Adela squealed and hugged me really tight. I winced a little, but let it slide.

"Hi guys. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. You'll find out the whole story tonight during camp fire." I said, smiling. They both hugged me more softly.

"She was scared that you would leave us… like our parents did." Aaron explained. Saying it really soft on the last part.

"What do you mean? Your parents left you?" I asked, making them sit down with me on the beach. If I ever met their parents after this… I would have a lot of blood on my hands.

"They left us. I'm not sure why. We were five." Adela said, tears coming to her eyes. I opened my arms and pulled her in for a hug. Aaron closed his eyes, as if having a flash back.

"I will never, ever leave you two. Annabeth wouldn't let me if I wanted to either. But I want to stay." I said, kissing the top of Adela's head. For nine years old, these kids have gone through a lot.

"Percy, you've been more like a father to us than our father could ever do." Aaron said, sitting next to me. I smiled and put an arm around him.

"Nice to know." I said, smiling. We watched the fish jump out of the lake, and relaxed for the rest of the afternoon.

It was the campfire time, and all of the agents and Annabeth met up at the big house. We were going over some things before we dropped the bomb.

I gave Juniper a hug when I saw her, because this was the first time I've seen her since she was shot. Juniper and I were good friends.

"Okay, we know who's going to give the speech already, AKA Percy." Annabeth said, gesturing to me. So, we just got to think about how to prove it.

Thalia walked up to me and took my shirt off. "WHOA!" I yelled, trying to get it back on. Annabeth just giggled.

"Percy, she was giving an example. You and Juni can show your gunshot wounds." Annabeth explained, and Thalia threw me a cocky grin. I just started to chase her.

Imagine what outsiders would think. Two grownups chasing each other around a house. This place must be the loony bin.

Thalia finally gave up, and we walked to the stage that announcements were announced at. That's simple to remember.

I heard Chiron talking to the campers. "We are blessed to have six wonderful people here today. Three might be gone if it weren't for skill, survival, power, and being agile. Give it up for Percy Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di'Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Juniper Trie."

We all walked out on stage in the order he announced us. I walked to the microphone. "Hey campers! Most of you know who I am… I'm the crazy one who started the camp water balloon fights." I said, and a lot of the kids laughed. Some Ares kids didn't. But what can you expect?

"My friends and I… haven't been so truthful to you. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Annabeth. Well, for starters, Annabeth really isn't my wife. We're undercover. Well… I am. She's a witness to a crime that was committed. We are able to tell you this because the threat is dead." Many campers cheered at that, making me smile.

"And all the people behind me, including myself, are agents for the FBI." I said, and the crowed went silent. Waiting for the good story, I suppose.

So I told them what happened. When I showed my wound, I heard most campers gasp. Some cried when I said "I thought I was dead. Heck, for a minute there I was dead."

Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder when I was talking about saving her. She was obviously having nightmares of this. I was too.

I fiddled with something I had Nico get for me while I was in the hospital. I already picked it out; someone just had to get it.

When I finished the story, I stopped my friends from going off stage. "I have another announcement to make. I know Annabeth isn't my wife for real… but I want her to be." I got down on one knee, and I saw Nico do a fist pump. He thought I wasn't going to do it.

"Annabeth Chase, I promise to love you even after the day I die… will you marry me?" I asked. She stood there with a shocked expression. Thalia came to the rescue.

"ANNABETH! HE CAN'T READ YOUR MIND!" Thalia yelled. Obviously knowing that look. I was too shocked myself to notice.

"Yes." She whispered. That was all she could give. I knew that on the inside… sparks were flying everywhere. I know that because she's my Annabeth.

I put the ring on; with the wedding ring that she said she'd never take off… like a promise ring when she was dating me. But now, she's my fiancée. And I plan to live a happy life with her. We kissed, and I dipped her back, hearing Aphrodite girls say, "AWE!" I couldn't blame them either.

When we stopped, my friends tried going off the stage. Again. "WAIT! Can't you people just wait?" I asked in disbelief. They shrugged.

"May I ask Aaron and Adela Wite to come up?" I asked the audience. I saw some movement in the distance and knew they were coming. They both hugged us.

"We want to ask you something." Annabeth started. I winked, telling her I was thinking the same thing.

"Yes?" They asked, Adela cocked an eyebrow.

"We were wondering if you'd like it if we'd adopt you." I said. And the crowd erupted in cheers.

"We would like that very much." Adela said, tears in her eyes. When one fell I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Good." I said, and we got in a big, family sized hug.

"I finally have a real family, thanks to you." My fiancée whispered in my ear. And we kissed. That was the kiss, that if the forest was on fire, I would never had noticed. That's when I knew, my friends, that Annabeth would be the death of me.

**AAAAAAHHHHHH! Its over **** but the sequel's coming out after the other story I'm writing, and I will put a notice out there for those who want to read it. Sneak previews to the sequel will be given out in my other story so WATCH OUT!  
~GoGreen52**


	22. authors note must read

**Someone asked me what a chappie was. So here it is. A chappie is a simple chapter. Sorry for the confusion. If you don't like my stories, why read them? People who reply like someone did… it ruins my day. A horrible ending to a great day. I really don't know if I will be writing a lot more… it hurts to think that someone wants to call me those things just because a stupid story… so, if I upset you, I'm sorry. I couldn't reply because I was busy. So don't judge me. I do not except flames. I will not read them. They aren't a good way for feedback. **

**~A very ticked off GoGreen52 **


	23. SEQUEL INFO! :

**The sequel for Witness Protection is NOW OUT! *cue the crazy screaming fanz* It's called The Cost and I JUST posted it. I hope you like! And for those who don't care… READ THE STUPID THING! Okay, make sure to review, give comments, or even just a smiley face or even a… frown… but just review so I can upload faster. **

**If you've wondered why updates haven't been coming faster, its because my computer wouldn't let me type, so I have to use the family one that my brothers hog… so I have to be very sneaky. **

**~GoGreen52**


End file.
